BLISS
by Anabelle Lee46
Summary: Una gran lucha se avecina; dos almas están a punto de unirse, pero las diferencias de ambos se volverán insuperables. Bliss: Una vampira que desprecia a la raza humana. Edward: Un medio vampiro demasiado temeroso como para encajar en el mundo de ella. ¿Podrá Edward provocar un cambio en el corazón de piedra de su amada? O quizá ella lo consumirá con sus salvajes instintos…
1. Protectora

Protectora.

Me encontraba en la Cámara Etérea: sus muros de tono pálido grisáceo lograban que los pensamientos del mundo exterior no se filtraran en mi mente.

Había vigilado al chico durante toda su vida. Un vampiro de sangre pura… tenía que protegerlo para que pudiera llegar a salvo a la Órden de las Sombras. Eran tiempos difíciles para los de mi especie. La comida era escaza, pues la Órden de Sangre nos había impedido mantenernos alimentados con libertad.

La mayoría se controlaba bastante bien, pero en algún momento no podríamos contener la sed.

Últimamente me había dedicado a vagar entre los humanos; era insoportable, pues su delicioso aroma quemaba mi garganta…

Pensé en él chico de nuevo. Sus instintos no habían despertado aún… Era demasiado tímido y retraído… Cualidades extrañas en un vampiro.

Carlisle había dejado a mi cargo al elemento más importante; o al menos eso se había limitado a decirme.

Me encontraba inmóvil en el frío azulejo color marfil cuando escuche algunos pasos quedos detrás de mí, no me moví. Escuchaba sus pensamientos…

_- Bliss llegaste puntual como siempre, levántate – me ordenó._

Hice lo que me pidió. No porque le tuviera miedo, sino porque le debía respeto y lealtad. Era él elegido para mantener a salvo a nuestra especie.

- Carlisle – enuncié.

Sabes que no me gusta que usemos la voz para comunicarnos, las palabras siempre corren peligro. El viento puede arrastrarlas y guiarlas hasta oídos equivocados.

Asentí con la cabeza. Tenía razón.

_- ¿Ya hablaste con Edward? – quiso saber._

_- Aún no._

_Caminábamos sin fin por la amplia habitación. Me encantaba éste lugar._

_Miles de personas seguramente se encontraban en el mismo sitio, pero nosotros estábamos en otra dimensión, en otro tiempo, en otro espacio. Nadie podría hallarnos aquí, nadie que no fuera miembro de la Órden._

_- Tiene que ser pronto. Quiero que lo guíes hasta aquí, pero antes tienes que saber algo. Edward es medio vampiro._

_Seguramente mis facciones mantenían la calma, pero mi mente estaba hecha un lío. Bloqueé algunos de mis pensamientos, pues no me convenía que los escuchara._

_- ¿Medio vampiro? ¿Crees que él esté de acuerdo con lo que defendemos?_

_- Tú harás que nos apoye. Confió en ti Bliss, eres la mejor._

_- Lo haré Carlisle – juré. Todo lo que él me pidiese tenía que hacerlo, esa era nuestra ley. Los pocos vampiros que estábamos a favor de nuestros instintos, teníamos que estar unidos para lograr la libertad que merecíamos, y que la Órden de Sangre nos había obligado a abandonar. Pues quería el exterminio de los vampiros en estado salvaje, como ellos solían llamarle. Simplemente todo era una cadena alimenticia, si necesitábamos sangre humana para alimentarnos, la beberíamos sin remordimiento alguno._

_- Puedes irte._

Cerré los ojos y noté que estaba en un parque desconocido.

Un hombre me miraba, sus pensamientos no eran nada propios, estaba acostumbrada a ello. Les parecía hermosa, y automáticamente se sentían atraídos hacia mí. Era totalmente comprensible. Yo era un depredador.

Al parecer había estado mirando a mi espejismo varios minutos atrás. No me importo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a estar en varios lugares a la vez…

Podía dividir mi mente y mi cuerpo en seis, pero era bastante cansado. Poner atención a todas las situaciones en las que me encontraba, controlar cada movimiento, y pensar en cada palabra, para no confundir una realidad con otra… Se necesitaba de mucha concentración. Pero llevaba casi tres siglos haciéndolo, así que ya no me resultaba tan complicado.

Camine sin hacer caso omiso a las voces de las personas que se encontraban en aquél lugar, pues solían distraerme demasiado. Aunque tengo que admitir que en mis momentos de ociosidad escuchaba atentamente a los humanos… Era como ser espectador de una mala obra… pero en instantes se posaba entretenida.

Note varias miradas y algunos suspiros, seguidos por alguna galantería barata, aunque ninguno de ésos hombres tenía presente que yo podía escucharlos.

Giré por dos calles, y después me seguí recto.

Entonces vi a Edward a lo lejos; mis sentidos obviamente desarrollados podían distinguirlo a la perfección.

Era alto y delgado, aunque sus músculos eran un poco gruesos debido al ejercicio. Su piel era nívea, pero solía tener diferentes tonos… según la luz. Cuando el sol iluminaba su rostro, solía tener un aspecto casi bronceado. No sabía la respuesta de aquella incógnita. Pero pensándolo bien, quizá era por su lado humano y su lado vampiro. El primero lucía más a la luz del día.

Aplacó suavemente sus cabellos color bronce; había notado que lo hacía regularmente, su rostro parecía fastidiado. Sabía por qué. Él quería peinarse, pero su fina cabellera tenía otra idea. Parecía pensar por sí sola.

Su día había sido aburrido. Siempre se quejaba de ello, pero no le decía nada a su padre.

Era demasiado reservado.

Escuché sus pensamientos por un rato. Era el momento de hablarle. Se dirigía a la cochera para meter la Harley Davidson Road King Classic. Una estupenda máquina; posiblemente me habría impresionado, si yo no fuera tan veloz.

Camine con más rapidez de la necesaria. Me alegre de que no me notara aún.

Posiblemente habría sospechado, aunque dudo que diera en el clavo.

- Hola – dije.

- Hola – sus grandes ojos color verde capturaron los míos. Bloqueé sus pensamientos, para no cometer el error de contestar antes de que articulara palabra alguna. No quería asustarlo.

- Soy Bliss, pasaba por aquí. ¿Es una Harley? – pregunté intentando sonar emocionada.

- Si. Es una Road King – dijo, aun mirándome. Quise escuchar lo que pensaba, pero me contuve. No debía parecerle extraña, no ahora.

- ¿Vas a decirme cómo te llamas? – sonreí.

- Soy Edward Masen.

- ¿Crees que podríamos hablar algún otro día? – pregunté. Tal vez le parecería una ofrecida, o eso había escuchado en algunas mentes masculinas varias veces, mientras hablaban con una chica, y ésta daba el primer paso.

- ¿Por qué no hoy?, son las ocho y diez apenas. – me invitó.

Sin duda, esto sería muy fácil.

- Claro – sonreí de nuevo.

- Entremos – me guió hasta el umbral.

- ¿Y tus papás? – pregunté, intentando tener una conversación normal.

- Solo papá. Llega tarde del trabajo – musitó, casi con alivio.

Entramos a la casa, conocía bastante bien los muebles color ocre claro, y las cortinas color durazno, había estado aquí tantas veces sin que notaran mi presencia… Sonreí para mis adentros.

- ¿Qué es gracioso? - quiso saber.

- Nada. ¿Siempre metes a chicas extrañas a tu casa? – pregunté.

- No, solo sentí… No tiene importancia. ¿quieres algo de tomar? – dijo con nerviosismo.

- No, estoy bien gracias – dije, mientras me acomodaba en el sofá color guinda.

Enseguida se sentó a mi lado.

Carlisle quería verlo ahora, no podía seguirme con jueguitos. Tenía que ir directo al grano.

- Edward – lo llamé.

- Perdón, no encendí el televisor. ¡Hemos estado en silencio casi veinte minutos!

Estaba tan impávida en mis pensamientos; en cómo se lo diría… que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

- No te preocupes. Tengo algo importante que decirte.

Decidí abrirle la puerta a su vocecilla interna, pues me sería de utilidad.

_- ¿Qué querrá?_

Se preguntaba…

- No eres quién crees que eres.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

_Seguro quiere tomarme el pelo._

Pensaba…

- ¡Lo diré directo entiendes! Soy Bliss Snow. Soy un vampiro.

Estalló a carcajadas.

- Tú también lo eres. Solo que tú eres mitad humano.

_¿Será verdad? Pero qué piensas Edward, claro que no. Se está burlando de ti. Una chica tan hermosa como ella no te querría para otra cosa._

- No me burlo de ti. Gracias por lo de hermosa – sonreí.

- ¿Qué? – quedo pasmado, sabía que había escuchado sus pensamientos.

_Edward, cálmate. Seguramente tuviste un accidente en la motocicleta, y todo esto es una fantasía. Debo estar en el hospital, con miles de cables conectados a mi cuerpo._

Vaya que tenía imaginación.

- No estás en un hospital. Esto no es ninguna fantasía, pero sería buena idea que te calmarás – le dije. Mostrándole que podía escuchar todo lo que pensaba.

- Soy normal – dijo.

Se levanto abruptamente del sillón y pidió que me fuera.

- No puedo irme sin ti. Carlisle quiere verte. El te explicará. Tienes que venir conmigo – dije enfadada.

- ¿Me vas a morder si no voy?

¡Qué estupidez!

- Iremos a la Órden de las Sombras.

Se carcajeo de nuevo.

- ¡Qué nombrecito! – seguía riendo.

Me lamente ser su protectora. Tendría que aguantarlo bastante tiempo más.

Tome su mano, una chispa surgió. Sentí que me quemaba la palma.

No hice caso, eso sería imposible. Yo era indestructible, y cualquiera sangre pura de mi especie lo era.

- ¿Qué me hiciste? – preguntó. Pero no me soltó.

- Nada – dije en tono serio. Era verdad. Yo no había hecho nada.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a ser molestos. Se preguntaba si podía volar y cosas infantiles. Decidí ignorarlo.

- Cierra los ojos – le ordené – Piensa en la Cámara Etérea.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Tienes bastante imaginación, así que úsala. Tus instintos te guiaran. Solo abre tus sentidos.

Me hizo caso… pues en un minuto, ya estábamos enfrente de Carlisle. No sería difícil enseñarle.

- Bliss, eres rápida – me apremió Carlisle.

- ¿Qué es aquí?

- Es nuestra guarida, nuestro hogar. Como quieras llamarle. Ahora es el tuyo. Eres uno de nosotros.

- Ustedes están locos. Quiero irme de aquí. Nada de esto es cierto – gritó Edward.

Permanecí en silencio. Comenzaba a aburrirme.

- Puedes fingir que todo esto no es cierto, pero tienes una responsabilidad en la Órden. Bliss te enseñará todo lo que tienes que aprender. Te doy cuatro meses, para que seas uno de los mejores. Una lucha se acerca. Necesitamos de ti. Las predicciones dicen que tanto Bliss como tú, pelearan por nuestra libertad…

- Espere. ¿Me está dando órdenes? No entiendo nada de lo que me está diciendo. ¿Cuál lucha?, ¿Qué tengo que aprender?, ¿Predicciones? – decía Edward, casi a gritos.

- Tranquilízate, no me interrumpas. Tienes que aprender a escuchar – le reprendió Carlisle.

Aquella discusión me alteró un poco. Estaba tan aburrida. Necesitaba alejarme de todo esto. Pero al parecer no podría… Tenía que cuidar al adolescente…

_- Bliss llévatelo ahora y explícale todo. Los demás miembros de la Órden están por llegar. No creo que tomen muy bien que sea medio vampiro._

Lo miré, en señal de afirmación. Tome a Edward del brazo, y la misma chispa quemaba mi mano una vez más, sentí como se estremecía… pero no dijo nada.

- Visualiza tu casa – dije con frialdad.

Esta vez, le tomo un poco más de tiempo. Era comprensible. Su mente estaba enredada. Sus pensamientos me provocaban ansiedad. Así que los bloqueé de nuevo.

- Tu padre llegara en dos minutos. Así que cálmate. Te veré en tu habitación – sonreí divertida.

Esto si era un poco emocionante...

Desaparecí ante él.

Decidí abrir la ventana de sus pensamientos, mientras me recostaba en su cama.

Escuche como la puerta principal se abría. Su padre había llegado.

- Edward. - lo llamó.

- Eh… papá, estoy muy cansado. Buenas noches.

_¡CANSADO! ¡Claro que no, estoy a punto del colapso!_

Reí ante su pensamiento.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, solo tengo exámenes, ya sabes. Te veo mañana.

- Descansa hijo.

Subía las escaleras, con más rapidez de la necesaria. Sus pasos eran quedos aún así. Una característica nuestra. Éramos sumamente silenciosos.

- ¡Bliss! – gritó.

- Si no quieres, que tu papá suba y piense que escondes a una chica aquí, tienes que guardar la calma y dejar de gritar mi nombre – le dije, desde una esquina, en la oscuridad.

Vi como trataba de prender la luz, lo impedí.

Caminé rápidamente hacia él, y tome su mano, guiándolo hasta su cama, ambos nos sentamos.

- ¿Te molesta la luz? – preguntó.

- No, bueno… me siento más cómoda en la oscuridad. Somos criaturas de la noche…

- Cuéntame…

- La luz del sol hace que nuestros sentidos se debiliten, bueno en mí caso eso no ocurre, se supone que en ti tampoco. Mis padres eran vampiros, miembros de la Órden. Tu padre era un vampiro, miembro igualmente… tu madre era humana. Por eso eres medio vampiro. Tu sangre es pura, pues fuiste concebido y no mordido. Aparte... Tu madre estaba limpia de todo pecado.

- Mi padre no es vampiro. ¿No lo viste? – preguntó confundido.

- Es obvio que él no es tu padre. Carlisle te dejó en su puerta cuando tus verdaderos padres murieron. Sabía que estarías bien con ellos, lamento que tu madre adoptiva falleciera… No pude hacer nada. Está en nuestra ley no interferir en el destino de nadie. El destino está escrito, y por algo suceden las cosas…

- ¿Miii… madre? – susurró.

- Si, estuve en el accidente, intenté retrasarla. Pero no pude hacer más. Lo lamento – me sentí mal. No sabía porque… Estás emociones no eran normales en un vampiro…

- Cuéntame más – murmuró con mirada ausente.

_La extraño tanto._

Pensaba.

- Soy tu protectora. Pero recuerda que no puedo impedir tu muerte. Por eso tengo que enseñarte, para que puedas defenderte; en situaciones que yo no puedo. ¿entiendes?

- ¿Entonces de que sirve que me protejas?

- Puedo protegerte si quieren hacerte daño, pero si no logro detenerlos antes de que te ataquen, no podre hacer nada. Tengo que acabar con ellos antes de que se acerquen lo suficiente.

- ¿Si ellos luchan directamente conmigo, no podrás intervenir?

- No.

- ¿Qué me enseñarás?

_Es tan hermosa, debería protegerla y no ella a mí._

Su pensamiento me incomodó. Era una emoción profunda, me sentí aturdida.

- Me gustaría que no pienses en ésas cosas. Soy tu protectora, veme como tal – dije con dureza.

- ¿Podré escuchar lo que tú piensas algún día?

- Es lo primero que te enseñaré, nos ayudará a estar en contacto. Así nuestras conversaciones estarán a salvo. Pero bloquearé lo que no quiero que escuches.

- ¿Bloquear? ¿Puedo yo hacerlo?

- Veremos…

- ¿Tienes novio? – preguntó.

Me desconcertó por completo, sus pensamientos no iban en esa dirección. Me distrajo, para que no pudiera evitar la pregunta, era astuto.

- No.

- ¿Puedes tener?

- Novio es una palabra extensa que en mi especie no significa nada. No tenemos esa clase de sentimientos, probablemente ni siquiera tenemos.

_¿Qué pasaría si se enamorará de mí?_

Se preguntaba.

- Eso no pasara – juré.

- ¿Qué más me enseñarás?

- A transportarte de un lugar a otro. A correr sin estamparte con un árbol. A dominar la mente de los demás. A mover objetos con tan solo pensarlo. Principalmente desarrollaré tu mente. La fuerza física está en ti, solo tienes que sacarla.

- ¿Cómo hare todo eso? – dijo con un poco de desconsuelo.

_No puedo ser un vampiro, esto debe ser un error. Soy insignificante a lado de ella._

- Yo te ayudare. Carlisle me envió para protegerte y enseñarte. Esto no es un error, es hora de que lo vayas asimilando, o me harás perder tiempo. Tiempo que no tenemos. No eres insignificante. Eres punto clave en nuestra lucha – musité.

- ¿Cuál lucha? – quiso saber. La parte difícil de explicar, había llegado.

_¡Es tan hermosa! ¡Sus ojos negros son preciosos!_

Su mente comenzó a vagabundear en tonterías, así que decidí ignorarlas.

- La Órden de Sangre quiere nuestro exterminio. Son medio vampiros, como tú; sin la pureza que hay en ti. Pero ellos están en contra de lo que somos. No beben sangre humana.

Noté que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

- ¿Tú… matas gente? – murmuró.

- Si, de su sangre me alimento. Pero no te preocupes, no provocamos un desequilibrio en la humanidad. Simplemente les hacemos un favor. Terminamos con las personas que estorban en la vida.

- No te estoy entendiendo – suspiró.

- Solo tomamos vidas que nunca debieron existir. Cazamos a los seres humanos que ocasionan daño.

- ¿Asesinos y violadores? – preguntó casi afirmando.

- Sí. Acabamos con ellos, antes de que ocasionen más dolor. Como puedes ver, no somos tan malos. Pero la Órden de Sangre no piensa así. Para ellos somos bestias sin piedad.

- No creo que seas mala – balbuceó.

Sonreí.

- ¿Y qué quieren que yo haga?

- Tú nos ayudaras a derrotarlos. Eres casi uno de ellos. El más fuerte, pues tu padre era miembro de la Órden de las Sombras, no era cualquier vampiro contesté.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – preguntó.

- No estoy aquí para que me conozcas. Deberías dormir, es tarde. Mañana tendremos un día largo.

- Tengo clases mañana – me informó. Aunque ya lo sabía.

- Pasaré por ti a las dos en punto.

Lo vi sonreír con confusión. Al escuchar sus pensamientos supe que tenía miedo. No supe distinguir aquélla sensación. No la conocía.

Cerré los ojos y me encontraba en la Órden.

Caminé por el largo pasillo. Disfrute del paisaje lóbrego. Podía distinguir mejor las cosas cuando me hallaba en una perfecta oscuridad. Mis ojos estaban hechos para ver a través de ella…

Al parecer nadie se encontraba en casa.

Me dirigí a mi habitación… Al estar dentro de ella, sentí alivio. Las paredes color celeste me brindaban una paz inigualable. Éste era mi lugar en el mundo. Un lugar solo mío, al que solo yo tenía acceso. Pues no me gustaba que nadie más entrara en mi pequeño refugio.

Rápidamente me deshice de mi ropa, y me envolví en las finas sábanas color blanco.


	2. Entrenamiento

Entrenamiento.

Eran la una de la tarde. Mi día había transcurrido sin contratiempos.

Carlisle me había ordenado comenzar con el entrenamiento, pues probablemente la guerra se desataría antes de cuatro meses.

Me había enfundado unos jeans, una playera roja con un estampado al que no le tome atención y una chamarra negra de piel. Tenía que reconocerlo. Lucía realmente bien.

Había vigilado los pensamientos de Edward con demasiada atención. Al parecer comenzaba a aceptar lo que era… Eso me facilitaba las cosas.

Vagabundeé por el estacionamiento del Instituto varios minutos. Algunas gotas de lluvia mojaban mis cabellos que caían en cascada hasta mi cintura…

Noté que un chico y una chica corrían tomados de la mano buscando un lugar dónde pudieran ocultarse del aguacero. Él la beso cuando estuvieron dentro del Plantel. Sus emociones eran fuertes. Me intrigaban aquéllas sensaciones.

Entonces un intenso aroma a menta mezclado con lavanda invadió mi nariz. Era él.

- No tuviste cálculo – afirmé.

- Afortunadamente no – suspiró con alivio.

Su expresión me hizo reír.

_¡Luce espectacular hoy!_

Le oí pensar.

- Vámonos – exclamé.

- ¿Subirás? – preguntó, señalando la motocicleta.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Encuéntrame – sonreí, introduciéndome entre los arbustos que se hallaban detrás de mí.

En unos cuantos segundos, me hallaba en un amplio prado.

Era perfecto. Lejos de la carretera, y de las personas.

Nadie nos estorbaría aquí.

A diez pasos se encontraba una roca... Descansé un momento sobre ella.

_¿Cómo espera que sepa dónde está?_

Se debatía Edward, aún en el estacionamiento.

Pasaron varios minutos, quizá siete. Había dejado de escucharlo. Deduje que había puesto su mente en blanco, para usar solamente sus sentidos. Me alegró la idea.

Posiblemente no tendría que esperar mucho tiempo.

Transcurrieron diecisiete segundos más…

Pude escuchar el motor de la Harley… estaba cerca.

Inmediatamente me puse de pie. Solo faltaban cuarenta y nueve segundos para que diera conmigo.

- ¡Aquí estás! – gritó.

- Eres rápido. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

_¿Cómo le dices a una chica que seguiste su aroma? ¿Pensará que soy raro?_

- Acertaste. Seguir mi aroma fue correcto. Con la práctica serás más veloz.

- Me gustaría que dejaras de escuchar dentro de mi cabeza – se quejó.

Sonreí.

- Lo haré, con una condición…

Asintió.

- Harás todo lo que yo diga, sin protestar. Dejarás de verme de esa forma, y estarás concentrado al cien por ciento.

- ¿De qué forma? – me retó.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Aceptas o no? – espeté con extrema frialdad.

Lo miré a los ojos por más de un minuto, había algo en ellos…

- Acepto – dijo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Comencé a caminar alrededor de él, con aire retador.

- ¿Qué haces? – quiso saber.

Guarde silencio. Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que pensaba en estos momentos, pero había prometido no escuchar. Y lo cumpliría.

Continúe acechándolo.

Por un momento me detuve frente a él. Sonreí y salte hacia un pino enorme, que se hallaba varios metros atrás. Su expresión era de confusión, y quizá hasta de temor. No sabía que había ocurrido.

Seguramente ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que acababa de hacer. Entonces lo llamé desde lo alto.

- ¡Edward, ven aquí! – le ordené.

Escuché sus pisadas ligeras sobre la humedad del pasto. Se tardó demasiado en llegar. Necesitaba corregir eso.

- ¿Pe…ro… co…mo? – intento decir.

- ¡Sube! – dije en tono amenazante.

- No. ¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga? – preguntó.

- Deja de pensar y hazlo – le exigí.

Percibí su miedo. Le preocupaba caer. Necesitaba saber lo que estaba pensando, pero no podía romper mi promesa. Los protectores teníamos palabra.

No te dejaré caer – prometí.

Pude ver como sus músculos se relajaban. Confiaba en mí.

Su primer intento no estuvo nada mal. Logró escalar casi tres metros, después miro hacia abajo y no pudo subir más.

- Edward, vamos. No dejaré que te ocurra nada – le prometí de nuevo.

Me miró con ojos suplicantes. No quería seguir.

- No te diría que lo hicieras, si no estuviera segura de que eres capaz de hacerlo. Solo ten confianza en ti. Eres tan fuerte como yo – lo animé.

Apretó fuertemente sus grandes ojos. Pude apreciar como sus largas pestañas se juntaban. Entonces comenzó a subir con más rapidez y seguridad que antes. En menos de treinta y tres segundos estaba a mi lado, aferrándose a una rama.

- ¡Lo lograste! – sonreí.

Entreabrió los ojos, como queriendo asegurarse de algo…

- ¿Ahora, como bajaré de aquí?

Una risita histérica se escapo de mis labios. Me desconcertó por completo. Esto no era nada usual.

Rápidamente me separe del tronco donde segundos atrás me hallaba recargada. Junte mis piernas y ágilmente salté hacia el herbaje.

Escuche como su respiración se aceleraba. Estaba aterrado.

Me deje caer sobre el áspero pastizal. Y me dedique a esperar. En algún momento tendría que bajar.

Cerré los ojos…

Sentí como pequeños temblores provenientes del pino chocaban contra mi cuerpo con suavidad. Realmente estaba asustado.

- ¿Qué haces? Bájame de aquí – gritó.

- ¡Tú te subiste, tú bájate! – dije con tranquilidad.

- ¡Estás loca! – gritó con voz ronca.

- Deja de gritar. Aunque hablaras en susurros podría escucharte – exclamé.

- ¡Bliss bájame ya! – me ordenó.

Reí.

Pude escuchar cómo se peleaba con el ramaje. Era sumamente gracioso.

Entonces su pie falló, y comenzó a caer.

No me moví.

- Junta las piernas y dobla un poco las rodillas – sugerí.

Cayó de pie a un lado de mí.

- Eso fue estupendo – dijo con entusiasmo.

Me levanté de un saltó.

- Bien. ¿Escuchas el tintineo del agua? – pregunté.

- No – contestó confundido.

- Pon atención…

Paso un minuto.

- Creo que escucho algo.

- Nos vemos ahí. Y me eché a correr.

Su cara, al realizar algo inesperado no tenía precio.

Mientras me desplazaba a grandes zancadas, fui relajando mis músculos.

Tanto tiempo dentro de la civilización provocaba que mis huesos se engarrotaran. Tenía demasiada fuerza contenida. No podía ser yo mientras la humanidad estaba presente. Ni siquiera me sentía cómoda, aun sabiendo que ellos no podían verme si yo no lo quería.

Los humanos me provocaban repulsión.

El viento chocaba contra mi piel. Pero no sentía dolor alguno…. Era tan dura como el acero.

Un inmenso frenesí se apoderó de mí. Me encantaba sentirme libre…

El suave chapoteo del agua se encontraba a pocos metros. Pude escuchar sus pisadas detrás de mí…

Aceleré al máximo mi trote, y enseguida me hallaba frente al río.

El lugar era hermoso. Una pequeña cascada adornaba el lugar, provocando un suave silbido al choque del agua contra la roca. Era espectacular. Todo era tan verde, tan natural… Lo más bello de esté mundo….

- ¡Eres muy rápida!

- No te quedas atrás. No estuvo nada mal para ser tu primera carrera – lo apremié.

- ¿Qué es éste lugar? – dijo, mirando con atención los alrededores.

- Desde que me dieron como misión protegerte, vengo aquí a pensar. No hay humanos, ni vampiros aquí. Todo es muy puro – dije con sinceridad.

- ¿Ahora qué haremos? – sonrío.

- Nos vamos. Eres medio humano, supongo tienes hambre…

- Un poco – admitió.

- Tu moto no está nada cerca de aquí. Así que te enseñaré una cosa más, ¿de acuerdo? – esperé a que asintiera – Visualiza que estás en tu habitación, y que la motocicleta está en la cochera.

Dos líneas se dibujaron en su frente, debido a la concentración. Pocos segundos después ya no se encontraba a mi lado.

En menos de un minuto; estaba a sus espaldas.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté divertida.

- No, esto es demasiado para un día. ¿Y mi moto? – preguntó con gesto preocupado.

Sonreí.

- ¿No me digas quee…

Dejó la pregunta a medias…

Salió como rayo de la habitación. Escuché como abría la puerta del garage. Espié un poco su mente. Era inevitable.

_¡Esto es increíble! ¡Esto no es posible!_

Se decía una y otra vez…

La noche continuó tranquila… Después de verlo dormir por algunas horas, me dispuse a regresar a la Órden e informarle a Carlisle los avances… pero en vez de eso, me senté a su lado, y velé su sueño.

No sabía lo que me sucedía. Su personalidad me estaba envolviendo en emociones y sentimientos que no conocía. Me provocaba angustia no saber lo que era… Pero en ese momento no tenía importancia.

Él era mi protegido. Uno más.

Pero algo era diferente. Era mitad humano, y mis demás misiones siempre habían sido de mi misma especie.

No podía doblegarme.

Solo tenía que aguantar hasta que la lucha terminara… y los vampiros de sangre fueran libres.

Cuando eso sucediera, yo desaparecería de su vida…

¿Amor?... No estaba segura de lo que eso era. Ni siquiera sabía si alguien como yo era capaz de sentirlo. No conocía a ningún vampiro que sufriera por amor. Nosotros no sufríamos por nada. No teníamos este tipo de emociones. Eso solo les correspondía a los humanos.

Lo había conocido desde que era un niño… Nunca imaginé que ser su protectora sería tan difícil. ¿Acaso el destino me había puesto a prueba?...

No podía fallar.

Mi deber era servir a Carlisle y a la Órden. Ellos eran mi familia. No podía distraerme con cosas sin importancia.

- ¿Bliss? – me llamó.

Permanecí en silencio por tres segundos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, desde una silla que se encontraba al pie de su cama.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – quiso saber, mientras se tallaba los ojos con las manos.

- Nada – dije con frialdad. Así debía portarme con él.

Estaba muy confundida. Jamás me había sentido así.

- Escuché… – murmuró.

- ¿Qué?

Pregunté confundida. Sentí su mirada sobre mi rostro en aquella oscuridad, pero no lo miré.

- Escuché lo que pensabas, eso me despertó – susurró.

Mi pulso se acelero… Mi corazón palpitaba coléricamente.

Había escuchado mi confusión, mi debilidad, mis sentimientos…

¿Sentimientos?... ¿Yo tenía sentimientos?

- Sigo escuchado – confesó con vergüenza.

Estaba enfadada, tenía que marcharme o le haría daño…

Me levanté abruptamente, provocando que la silla donde me encontraba sentada se volteara y chocara fuertemente contra el piso…No le tomé importancia y salí por la ventana de un saltó.

Corrí sin parar y sin rumbo. Nadie podía verme, eso me consolaba un poco…

- Bliss regresa…

Le escuché decir…

Sus sentidos se habían desarrollado, al parecer la adrenalina había estallado dentro de él, provocando que su instinto antes dormido saliera a la superficie….


	3. Evadiéndote

Evadiéndote.

Corrí dos días completos sin detenerme. No sabía dónde me encontraba, pero tenía que afrontar la realidad.

No habría vuelto si la voz preocupada de Carlisle no hubiera aparecido en mi cabeza.

Quería verme.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba en la Cámara Etérea. Él estaba en la sala donde nos reuníamos para hablar sobre los asuntos importantes. Ahí lo había visto en mi mente…

- Bliss, ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó con voz ronca.

Bloqueé mi mente para que no pudiera tener acceso a ella. No podía saber lo que me sucedía. Pensaría que no era capaz de cumplir mi misión… Sería humillante.

- Nada, solo no lo soporto. Es mitad humano, es como uno de los que quieren nuestro exterminio – mentí.

Tenía que reconocer que sonaba muy convincente.

- Tienes que ser fuerte, no tenemos tiempo. Necesito que lo entrenes; ahora, que si te resulta muy difícil puedo asignar a otro – dijo con serenidad.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Puedo con esto! – refuté molesta.

- Entonces ve con él. Tania tomó tu lugar los días que estuviste ausente.

Me molesto la idea de que fuera ella quien lo cuidara, pues no nos llevábamos nada bien.

Vi como Carlisle caminaba y salía de la sala por las grandes puertas color ocre oscuro en absoluto silencio.

En un segundo me encontraba en la recámara de Edward.

Tania platicaba con él… reían y reían. Yo podía verlos, pero ellos a mí no. Me fastidio caer en cuenta de que la pasara tan bien con ella, pero pensándolo bien, no tenía que importarme.

Entonces decidí ser visible.

- ¡Bliss! – gritó Edward.

Noté la cara de enfado de Tania, me alegró.

- ¡Vete!, me haré cargo – le ordené con frialdad.

Caminó rápidamente hacia mí, algunos de mis cabellos se alborotaron.

- No me iré si él no me lo ordena.

- Te lo estoy ordenando yo, y si no te vas, estaré muy feliz con sacarte…

Di dos pasos hacia ella… No estaba bromeando.

- Nos vemos Edward, vendré a verte pronto.

Le dedicó una sonrisita cínica y desapareció.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué me dejaste? – preguntó, aunque exigió sería la expresión adecuada…

- No tengo que darte explicaciones. ¿Por qué no asististe al colegio?

- Tania dijo que no era necesario, que así tendría más tiempo para practicar – me explicó con voz temblorosa.

- Yo no soy Tania, así que alista tus cosas, mañana irás a clases – sentencié.

_¿Por qué estará tan molesta? ¡Aún así se ve tan linda! ¿Me habrá extrañado?_

Se preguntaba…

- Basta, duérmete ya – le ordené.

Me recargue en el muró cercano a la ventana, y me fui deslizando hasta sentarme en el suelo.

No tienes que quedarte ahí, es muy frío…

- Tu a lo tuyo, yo no siento frío – refuté, mientras miraba hacia la nada.

Recargué mi cabeza en la pared y cerré los ojos. Su olor penetraba mi nariz, era muy fuerte. Envolvía mi cabeza y se introducía en mi mente, volviéndome completamente loca. Quería salir corriendo de ahí… pero no podía.

Me enloquecía seguir actuando de esa forma.

- Bliss, ¿Qué pasa?, no tienes que estar aquí si no quieres – dijo con pesar.

- Limítate a dormir – susurré.

- No voy a estar así contigo, no lo aceptó. ¡Quiero ver a Carlisle!

Se levantó ágilmente de la cama, las cobijas cayeron debido al rápido movimiento.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? No puedes ir si yo no quiero. Aún no eres parte de la Órden – murmuré tranquilamente. Ni siquiera me moví.

- Tania me dijo que si quiero verlo, solo debo llamarlo.

Estallé a carcajadas.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y porque no lo llamas ahora? – lo reté, aún sin moverme.

- Umm…

Sonreí.

- Lo supuse – suspiré.

Dio tres pasos hacia mi dirección.

_Si la beso, ¿se molestara?_

Su pensamiento estaba fuera de lugar, pero no dije nada. Su mano acarició mi mejilla… Siempre que me tocaba una corriente eléctrica se apoderaba de mi cuerpo… A él le ocurría lo mismo, pues se estremecía ante el contacto.

Sentí su aliento cerca de mi rostro, entonces inmediatamente me aparte.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – dije, tratando de que mi voz sonará molesta.

- Lo siento – se disculpó.

Estaba siendo sincero.

- No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo – le advertí.

Me miró con recelo. No le tome importancia… O al menos eso le hice creer.

Durmió con inquietud…

Soñaba conmigo, pero le afligía que no fuera real. Me asustaban sus sentimientos… Eran parecidos a los míos…

Él le llamaba "amor"...

No había dormido en días, igual no lo necesitaba. No lo hacía por cansancio o para recuperar fuerzas, solo lo hacía para sentir calma y quietud… Para no pensar ni escuchar los pensamientos de nadie…

Pero desde que conocía a Edward eso no hacía falta. Verlo dormir me daba tranquilidad, era realmente relajante. Nunca había sentido tanta paz.

- Bliss, ¿Cómo es qué siempre que despierto traes ropa nueva? – dijo, reclamando mi atención, pues me hallaba un poco ida. No me había percatado de que se había levantado.

- Tengo una habitación, igual que tú – dije sin mirarlo.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó.

- En la Cámara.

- ¿Podré verla algún día?

Analicé su pregunta. Obviamente iba a negarme…

- Claro – acepté.

Mi voz me desconcertó. Esa no era la respuesta que debería haberle dado.

- ¡Estupendo! – dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Era verdaderamente atractivo, me distraje por completo…

- ¡Bliss, Bliss!

Escuché su voz, pero era lejana. Algo estaba muy mal.

No podía continuar con esto.

- Paso por ti a las tres.

Fue lo último que dije.

Le informé a Carlisle que tenía todo bajo control, me sentía una mentirosa. ¿Pero qué más podía decirle?

Estuve algunas horas en mi habitación, preparando mi mente para no flaquear, hasta que se acerco la hora de afrontarlo…

Me encontraba en la cafetería del Instituto esperando a que dieran las tres, cuando la escuché.

_¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunté sin mirarla._

_Edward es mi amigo – dijo mientras clavaba la mirada en mi._

_¡No quiero que te le acerques!_

_Me sujeté fuertemente de la pequeña mesa de metal, pero no lo suficiente como para romperla. No quería llamar la atención. El lugar estaba repleto._

_¿Y tú lo vas a impedir? – sonrío._

_Si es necesario. Lo haré. Podría matarte ahora si lo quisiera – reí. Note que algunas caras, me miraban con curiosidad._

_Se dirigió con lentitud hacía donde yo estaba. Algunos chicos la miraron. Escuché sus pensamientos realmente impropios. ¿Hermosa? ¿Dónde le veían lo hermosa? ¿Edward pensaba como ellos?_

- ¿Te molesta si esperó contigo? – dijo con un tono más alto del adecuado.

No respondí.

Pasaron seis minutos. Los conté para no escuchar a Tania. Me estaba provocando…

_¿Dónde se supone que la veré?_

Se preguntaba Edward al salir del aula.

_Estoy en la cafetería._

No estaba segura de si podía escucharme, tal vez era demasiado pronto, apenas le había dado una lección…

Pasaron varios minutos más, comenzaba a exasperarme. Hasta que me di cuenta que uno de sus amigos, lo había retrasado.

Más tarde supe que se llamaba Emmet y que era su compañero de clase…

Los vi entrar. No quería perder el tiempo con humanos.

Edward pareció notarlo, pues se disculpo con la mirada. Hasta que vio a Tania a mi lado…

- Bliss, Tania. Él es Emmet – dijo, mientras aplacaba sus cabellos.

Me quedé muda.

- ¡Edward! – gritó Tania emocionada.

Me molestó.

- Hola – nos saludó, al que respondía con el nombre de Emmet.

Era alto, de tez blanca. Quizá practicaba algún deporte, pues su cuerpo era atlético. No estaba mal. Si fuera vampiro, tal vez saldría con él, alguna vez…

¡Pero que estaba pensando!

- ¡Edward tenemos que irnos! – espeté.

- ¿Te vas? – preguntó su amigo.

- Ehh si, tenemos que hacer unas cosas – dije, sin prestar mucha atención.

Tania se colgaba del cuello de Edward, estaba furiosa.

- Creo que es mejor que te vayas – dije con tono amenazante.

Esta vez no lo tomo a la ligera. Escuchó mis pensamientos. Sabía que quería asesinarla.

- Te veo después. Un gusto Emmet…

La vi alejarse y me sentí un poco más relajada.

Aunque sabía que no se detendría. Igual si no lo hacía, ya me las arreglaría con ella…

- Bliss tengo que irme. Espero verte de nuevo – dijo él chico esperanzado, mientras se acercaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Me incomodó, no me gustaba que me tocaran, y mucho menos los humanos. Me hizo sentir sed…

Tomé a Edward de la mano y lo jalé con violencia hacia la salida.

Ignoré las miradas que se centraron en nosotros.

- ¿Qué paso? – peguntó preocupado.

- Necesito… No me he alimentado en semanas – confesé.

Soltó mi agarre de inmediato.

- Tengo que irme – te veré en la noche.

- ¡No, espera! – gritó.

Oí algunos murmullos, y algunas mentes atentas a la escena. Pensaban que era muy hermosa para estar loca. La idea me divirtió un poco, pero no me atreví a mirar a nadie. Posiblemente no podría contenerme.

- Iré contigo – dijo con seriedad.

Me tomó de las muñecas, y me guió hasta su motocicleta.

Puse cara de incredulidad cuando me colocó el casco…

¿Enserio pensaba que si chocábamos me haría daño?

Me concentré en el palpitar de su corazón. Era una melodía hermosa. Casi olvidé por completo la sed.

- ¿A dónde me trajiste? – pregunté, cuando se detuvo.

- Tú me mostraste primero éste lugar.

Alcé la cabeza, y miré los alrededores…

- ¡Ése el pino que te daba tanto miedo! – dije, mientras lo señalaba.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era ése? Para mi todos se ven igual.

- Ya aprenderás – murmuré.

Bajé de la moto rápidamente, deshaciéndome del casco.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó.

El tono de su voz me molesto. No podía prohibirme nada.

- No tengo que darte explicaciones…

Lo miré a los ojos con profundidad.

- ¡Te irás a casa, ahora mismo! – le ordené.

No me moví, hasta que lo vi alejarse. Había sido demasiado sencillo. Su mente era débil, eso tenía que cambiar.


	4. Cacería

Cacería.

La calle era amplia y empedrada. La luna se encontraba en cuarto menguante. No alumbraba lo suficiente…

Un par de personas caminaba a solo unos cuantos centímetros de mí… pero no notaron mi presencia.

No deseaba que me vieran. Podía ser peligroso para ellos, y para mí; no estaba permitido cazar en tiempos tan difíciles… Pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez me debilitaba más... Me encontraba hambrienta.

Estaba a la espera de mi presa, habían transcurrido algunos minutos. El panorama no cambiaba. Todo continuaba con abrumadora tranquilidad.

La paciencia se me estaba agotando. Hasta que escuché sus pensamientos, caminé con rapidez hasta el lugar de donde éstos provenían.

Era un hombre alto y fornido, de tez clara. Parecía inofensivo; solo era una máscara…

Su mente se concentraba en una joven rubia, de no más de diecinueve años. Era muy bonita, su aspecto era verdaderamente delicado. La había estado siguiendo… Solo aguardaba el momento perfecto para acorralarla. No contaba con que ahora el papel de víctima, lo interpretaría él.

Los vi introducirse en un estrecho callejón, el hombre caminaba detrás de ella, a paso raudo... Pude oler el miedo de aquélla joven.

_¡Esto será muy sencillo!_

Ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que le esperaba.

Casi la alcanzaba… cuando lo intercepté.

- ¡Apártate de ella! – rugí.

Sentí mis colmillos presionando mi labio inferior. Su aroma era tan delicioso…

_¡No vuelvo a tomar el camino corto!_

Pensó la chica; mientras se introducía en la avenida, perdiéndose entre la multitud… estaba a salvo.

Sonreí divertida. Estaba horrorizado.

Quiso correr, y gritar. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya estaba en mis manos.

- ¿Alguien como tu puede sentir miedo? – pregunté irónicamente, mientras lo arrojaba contra el muro.

Sollozaba en silencio… Su mente estaba complemente en blanco. No daba crédito a lo que sucedía. Constantemente se repetía que lo que estaba ocurriendo no era real.

Lo levante del suelo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, suplicantes. Pero solo veía en ellos el rostro de desesperación de muchas jóvenes: como a la que segundos atrás había rescatado…

La rabia se apodero de mí, haciendo que lo estrellara contra la pared una y otra vez, provocándole una herida en la nuca. No pude aguantar más, y mordí con delicadeza su mandíbula para que pudiera apreciar como mis colmillos se introducían en su piel suavemente.

El dolor debía ser intenso e insoportable.

Succioné lentamente su sangre. El sabor era refrescante. Cada gota me hacía sentir más fuerte…

Su corazón se debilitaba. No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Me separé un poco de su cuerpo… la sangre escurría por mis labios…

Sonreí, y una vez más bebí aquel líquido, casi con devoción.

Ya había satisfecho mi sed.

Dejé caer su cuerpo sobre el pavimento, provocando un ruido estruendoso.

Deslicé mi dedo índice por mi lengua para después frotar mi saliva sobre los orificios que mis colmillos habían dejado, las marcas desaparecieron.

Lo miré por última vez por un par de segundos.

Me provocó repugnancia…

Entonces los pensamientos de Edward comenzaron a revolotear dentro de mi cabeza. Estaba confundido.

Miré el lugar por última vez, para asegurarme de que nadie hubiera presenciado lo ocurrido. No había escuchado la mente de nadie, pero cuando me hallaba en ése estado, era fácil dejar pasar algunos detalles…

Nadie había visto nada… Como siempre. Nunca fallaba.

La caza había sido perfecta.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en la recamará de Edward…

- ¿Qué hiciste? – me acusó.

- Lo que todo vampiro hace – dije con tranquilidad, mientras me dejaba caer sobre el suelo.

Noté que está vez, una alfombra color negra con algunos rombos plateados se hallaba extendida cerca de la ventana. La había puesto para mí. Era cómoda… Aunque no la necesitaba.

- Ti… eness… sangree… en… - no terminó la frase, en vez de eso, puso dos de sus dedos sobre su boca. Observé el temblor en ellos.

Reí; mientras humedecía mis labios, deshaciéndome de la evidencia…

- ¿Cómo pudiste?

- No te preocupes, la chica rubia me lo agradecería.

- ¿De qué hablas? – quiso saber. ¡Oh!, ya entiendo.

Se estremeció ante mi recuerdo.

- ¡Duerme! - le ordené.

- Aún no…

- ¡Como quieras!

Me gustaba estar cerca de él. Aunque no conocía el motivo; y sinceramente no me importaba.

- ¿Podemos tener una conversación normal? – su voz sonó seca.

- No. Si quieres "una conversación normal", ve con alguien normal – espeté con frialdad.

- ¿Me tratarás así siempre? – preguntó con tristeza…

_Hubiera preferido que no volviera, si se iba a comportar de ésta manera._

- ¡Puedo irme si quieres! ¡Le diré a Tania que se encargue de ti!– grité molesta.

- No escuches lo que pienso. Lo malinterpretas todo.

Suspiró.

Sentí que se deslizaba a mi lado con suavidad. Su mano rozo la mía. La corriente recorrió todo mi cuerpo ante el contacto, era muy intensa. Pero no me molestaba, era una sensación más que agradable.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó.

Si, aunque solo es comodidad. No era necesario – dije, al escuchar sus pensamientos. La alfombra no era el punto, sino el gesto. Nadie se había preocupado de esa forma por mí. Pero él me veía como si fuera una humana… Frágil y débil.

Yo no era nada de eso.

- No te trato como a una humana, porque sé que no lo eres – susurró.

- ¿Entonces?

Su respuesta me había causado confusión. Mi mente estaba abierta para él. ¿Por qué no podía bloquearlo?

Posiblemente en el fondo quería que supiera lo que pensaba…

- Solo siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Tu aroma y tu voz me son tan conocidos – murmuró.

En eso había acertado. Me conocía desde el primer día en que había nacido…

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó. Una vez más había escuchado mis pensamientos.

- No quiero que veas dentro de mi mente.

- Si de verdad quisieras eso, no me dejarías entrar a ella…

En eso tenía razón. Pero cuando estaba a mi lado, siempre tenía la guardia baja. Podía relajarme, y dejar que la conversación solo fluyera.

- No escuchare, si tú no escuchas la mía – propuso.

- Está bien – acepté.

- ¿Podemos platicar? – preguntó.

- Pensé que eso hacíamos – reí.

Tomo aire.

- Me refiero, a acerca de nosotros. Por ejemplo… ¿Qué te gusta?

- ¿Qué me gusta de qué? – pregunté confundida.

- Si… ¿Qué te gusta hacer? – dijo con emoción en la voz.

- Eh… No comprendo lo que quieres decir. Desde niña he sido entrenada para pertenecer a la Órden. Si a Carlisle le llega a ocurrir algo… yo me tendría que hacer cargo. Eso es mi vida, siempre lo ha sido. Por eso soy la mejor… No solo se trata de ser sangre pura, sino de esforzarse por ser alguien.

- ¿Nunca has hecho algo diferente?

Su mano busco la mía y la apretó, quizá con demasiada fuerza, pues sentí sus músculos tensarse. La calidez era muy placentera. Mi piel no era gélida, pero su calor era distinto.

- No. Bueno, en dos ocasiones llegue a asistir a La Cueva, pero no es lo mío – mascullé.

- ¿La que…?

- Es un… tipo... bar…

Estalló a carcajadas. Me agitó un poco debido al movimiento... Su mano seguía aferrada a la mía.

- ¿Un bar vampírico? ¿Qué sirven ahí? ¿Sangre con vodka?

Su risa intensificó. En algún momento me pregunté si se ahogaría… Pero continúe inmóvil.

- ¡Qué gracioso! – me quejé.

Intentó calmarse, respirando y exhalando cinco veces, pero era inútil. Estaba sufriendo un ataque de risa… No sabía que eso fuera posible.

Los vampiros no teníamos ese tipo de reacciones…

- Ya, ya… ¿Crees que podamos ir algún día? – dijo, mientras trataba de contener las risotadas…

- Quizá, cuando todo se calme.

- ¡Estupendo! ¡Estupendo! – aulló.

Nunca había visto tanta alegría. De hecho, nunca había visto la alegría misma. No supe como llegue a la deducción de que Edward se encontraba feliz…

Los pasos de su padre dirigiéndose hacia la habitación con preocupación, interrumpieron mis pensamientos.

Tocó dos veces con los nudillos.

- ¿Pasa algo hijo? – preguntó preocupado.

- No, no, estaba mirando el televisor… pasan algo gracioso – mintió.

- No escucho el televisor. Bueno, descansa – dijo, mientras se marchaba.

Su padre no era estúpido. Pero aun así, acepto sus explicaciones. Pensando en que eran cosas de adolescentes.

¡Claro, adolescentes!... Pensé.

- No eres nada discreto – espeté.

- Dudo que sospeche que tengo a una vampiresa en mi cuarto – se burló.

- ¡Inmaduro! – murmuré.

Permanecimos en silencio tres minutos exactos.

- ¿Tú duermes? – preguntó de repente.

- Si. Pero solo por hábito, no por necesidad.

- ¿Ósea que dormir no es indispensable? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- No.

- Ha de ser genial no tener que dormir nunca. No me perdería de nada.

- Así es – sonreí. Aunque con todos estos pensamientos en mi cabeza, un poco de quietud no cae nada mal.

Mi voz reflejo un poco de decepción.

- ¿No te gusta lo que eres?

- Obviamente que sí. No desearía ser nada, ni nadie más.

Era verdad.

- Bueno… quería preguntar… ¿Cómo te deshiciste de mí en el bosque?

- ¡Oh! Hipnosis…

- No vuelvas a hacerlo.

- Lo hare las veces que sea necesario – refuté.

- ¿Puedo yo hacerlo? – quiso saber.

- Lo averiguaremos, ahora… creo que deberías dormir – sugerí.

Se levantó con rapidez, y se metió dentro de las cobijas…


	5. Fusión

Fusión.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando escuché un ruido sordo proveniente de la ventana.

Me puse de pie de inmediato. Era Carlisle.

- ¿Qué haces acostada a lado de la ventana? – preguntó divertido.

- Cuidar humanos no es fácil – murmuré.

- No es humano Bliss.

- Tampoco vampiro…

- Bueno, vine aquí porque Tania me contó lo que sucedió. ¿Qué ocurre?

Veía en sus ojos algo distinto que no pude descifrar.

- Tania no es de mi completo agrado… - En parte eso era verdad. No podía decirle lo que me sucedía. Y aunque quisiera… no podría explicarlo.

- Algo me ocultas. Desde que te puse a cargo de Edward censuras demasiado mi acceso a tu mente. Cosa que nunca antes hiciste.

Permanecí en silencio.

- Se llaman celos Bliss – susurró.

- Carlisle, nosotros no sentimos eso…

- Disfrutas de su compañía, te molesta que otras chicas se acerquen a él… ya no estás aquí porque sea tu responsabilidad. Ahora estás aquí porque tú así lo quieres.

Sus palabras me abrumaron. Eran tan confusas…

- No sé qué quieres decir…

- Acabas de descubrir El Vínculo Bliss.

¿Vinculo? ¿A qué se refería? Nunca me había hablado sobre esto.

En toda mi existencia me habían dicho que solo los humanos eran capaces de tener ésa clase de sentimientos. No comprendía lo que me estaba diciendo.

Una de nuestras profecías dice que "la fuerza hará fuerte al débil, por medio de lo irracional; romperá las barreras de lo establecido, creando una unión irrompible entre la sangre pura y la mitad de ella"

Conocía esas palabras a la perfección. Pero nunca habían significado nada para mí. Yo no era la elegida, y el único que podía descifrar aquéllas palabras era Carlisle.

- Sé lo que dice, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo – dije, mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

La respiración de Edward era acompasada. No escuchaba nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo cual me pareció extraño, pues sus sentidos deberían estar desarrollándose casi por completo…

- Tú reflejas la fuerza, y él la debilidad, debido a su condición humana. Romperán las barreras, porque un vampiro no puede amar. La sangre pura obviamente eres tú…

- Y la mitad de ella es él, porque es mitad vampiro – dije, terminando la frase.

- Así es Bliss. ¿Has entendido ya?

- ¿Y qué debo hacer?

Aunque todo era más fácil de comprender ahora, aun había cosas que no entendía. ¿Estaba enamorada de Edward?

- Lo estás– dijo, confirmando mis pensamientos. Al fin puedo escuchar a la perfección tu mente – agregó.

- No tengo nada que ocultar ahora, solo que no he terminado de entender…

- Tienes que dejar que todo fluya. Edward es tu destino, siempre lo ha sido. Nada es coincidencia, recuérdalo siempre Bliss…

- ¿Pero y él?

Posiblemente yo lo…amaba. ¿Pero él a mí?

- Él también te ama. Pero nadie más debe saber sobre esto, podría ser peligroso para ambos – murmuró.

- ¡Dime qué hacer! – le imploré.

- Tener sentimientos es un don Bliss, no lo veas como una debilidad. Eres la única de nuestra especie que puede tenerlos, aprende a usarlos con sabiduría. Ámalo y déjate amar. Las predicciones nos dicen que el amor es el arma más poderosa que alguien pueda tener. El amor verdadero… Solo no lo hagas público. Recuerda que la Órden de Sangre quiere terminar con todos nosotros.

- ¿En que ayudará todo esto con lo que defendemos? – pregunté.

- El Vínculo de un vampiro con un dhampir uniría a ambas especies, la rivalidad que nos hemos visto obligados a mantener tendría fin. Pero no permitirán que la fusión se complete. Es por eso que debemos mantener todo esto oculto. Te puse a cargo de él porque juntos son más fuertes. Son uno solo… Los demás miembros de la Órden aún no lo saben, temo que no lo acepten, por la condición de Edward; temerán que nos traicione…

- ¿Completar la fusión?

- No estaba entendiendo mucho, pero la traición… Podía suceder, al final de cuentas, cuando se enterarán de la existencia de Edward; harían todo por reclutarlo.

- Tienen que engendrar a la criatura que cerrará el tratado de paz…

- ¿Qué? - rugí.

Esto no podía ser cierto…

- He aclarado todas tus dudas, debo marcharme…

Fue lo último que escuché…

- ¿Bliss? – me llamó Edward.

- Duerme – murmuré sin mirarlo.

Bostezó y se acurrucó entre las cobijas, cayendo nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Había estado esperando a Edward por horas, vigilaba sus pensamientos a cada momento.

Escuchar su voz dentro de mi cabeza, y ver su rostro, sus gestos… me mantenía calmada y alejada de la conversación que había mantenido con Carlisle durante la madrugada…

Me encontraba cerca de la motocicleta, recargada en la pared de ladrillo del Instituto. Algunos chicos me reconocían, pues me habían visto el día de la cafetería. Todos se debatían entre acercarse a hablarme o no, pero ninguno lo hizo, pues cuando al fin se habían decidido, los miraba y sonreía… Eso les provocaba un ataque de pánico, quitándoles toda la valentía y decisión de siquiera volverme a mirar.

Se sentían menos que yo, y en cierta forma lo eran. Yo jamás estaría con un humano…

Un par de minutos después miré a algunas parejas besándose con intensidad. Conocía la pasión a la perfección, pero a ésta nunca la acompañaba el amor.

¿Amor? ¿Acababa de usar la palabra amor?

Por más que Carlisle me explicara que ése sentimiento fuera un don, nunca lograría que yo lo viera así. Yo era un vampiro, y mi especie no sentía esa clase de cosas. La profecía debía estar equivocada, o simplemente no se refería a mí.

Tal vez Carlisle había errado…

Eso era lo que me decía constantemente las últimas horas, sabía que era mentira, pero al menos me hacía sentir mejor. En el fondo estaba plenamente consciente de que él jamás se equivocaba.

- Bliss, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No qué te enfada el comportamiento de los humanos? – preguntó con burla.

Edward se estaba convirtiendo en mi delirio. No lo soportaba, era una sensación aplastante.

- ¿Sensación aplastante? ¿Tú delirio?

- Habíamos quedado que no escucharías – susurré ¿apenada?

- Aún no puedo controlarlo muy bien, si no quieres que escuche, bloquéame.

Si fuera tan fácil… Me desconcentraba demasiado. Tenía que controlarme. Cerré la puerta de mi mente, con mucho esfuerzo, tanto que me sentí mareada. Nunca había pasado por esto.

Me hacía sentir humana.

Odiaba todo lo que me hacía padecer. En ocasiones pensaba que también lo odiaba a él, y quizá lo hacía; pero la otra emoción era más fuerte…

- Una chica viene para acá – le advertí. Era de estatura media y delgada, de cabello castaño amarrado en una cola de caballo. Le gustaba Edward.

Tuve ganas de matarla.

Traté de dominarme.

- ¡Ed! – dijo la humana.

- Hola Jess, te presentó a Bliss…

Sonreí.

No tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero sabía fingir muy bien.

- Ah hola – me saludó mirándome de arriba abajo. Me tenía envidia.

Eso me hizo sentir muy bien. No podría compararse conmigo ni en sus sueños.

Pasó un momento, nadie dijo nada. Yo solo sonreía divertida.

- Y… ¿qué paso? – le preguntó Edward.

- Eh… verás. De éste sábado al otro es cumpleaños de Ángela…

- Lo sé – la interrumpió – Iré con Bliss – dijo tranquilamente, dedicándome una mirada profunda.

Eso debió molestarme, pues no podía tomar decisiones por mí, pero ni siquiera me incomodó.

- Oh – dijo con desilusión. Yo mantenía mi sonrisa – quería saber si podrías decirle a Emmet, si le gustaría ir conmigo – murmuró avergonzada.

La humana pensaba rápido, pero era demasiado humillante. Las personas nos miraban. Absolutamente todos se habían percatado de cómo ésta había sido rechazada. La mayoría de los que se encontraban en el estacionamiento habían escuchado la conversación; pues intentaban averiguar si Edward era mi novio, o solo mi amigo.

- Claro – aceptó él – podemos ir los cuatro.

Suspiré. Siempre tan gentil… Solo quería hacerla sentir mejor. Me fastidiaba que se comportara de esa manera.

- Eso estaría muy bien – dijo mientras sonreía. En pocas palabras, los ojos le brillaban al ver a mi Edward…

¡Alto, alto! ¿Mi Edward?

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó éste, percatándose de que mi estado de ánimo había cambiado.

- Si – contesté.

- Bueno Jess, nosotros nos tenemos que ir. Te veo mañana – se despidió, mientras me pasaba el casco color negro. Noté que no era el de siempre… Éste tenía una franja roja en la parte superior.

- Nos vemos – dijo la humana, mientras se alejaba.

La miré por algunos segundos.

- ¡Sube!

Me trepé a la motocicleta ágilmente, aunque con lentitud. No me gustaba comportarme como humana, pero que más podía hacer...

Pasé mis brazos por su cintura, se sentía muy bien…

Algunos chicos todavía miraban, pero nosotros ya estábamos varios metros adelante.

El camino fue relajante. La velocidad era afable y placentera, pero carecía de rapidez para mi gusto…

En cuestión de minutos, ya estábamos en nuestro bosque.

¿Nuestro?

Me reprendí por seguir pensando en plural.

- ¿No tienes frío? – preguntó.

Me baje de un salto. Mi movimiento pareció desconcertarle.

- No hagas eso – se quejó.

- No tengo frío – reí.

Caminamos un kilómetro y medio para llegar al pastizal de siempre. Olía a tierra mojada, me sentí en casa.

- Bliss, ¿podrías responderme algunas preguntas?

Asentí, mientras me sentaba en el pasto húmedo, él hizo lo mismo. Recargué mi cuerpo en el árbol que se encontraba a mis espaldas y cerré los ojos. Era magnífico poder entregarme a mis sentidos. Podía escuchar absolutamente todo.

- Si soy inmortal… ¿Por qué continúo creciendo? – quiso saber.

- La edad madura de un dhampir es a los 19 años. Cuando llegues a esa edad no crecerás más.

- ¿Un qué?

- Un dhampir es un vampiro que es mitad humano. Es como un bífido… Solo que ellos son vampiros que pueden transformarse en algún animal.

- ¿Animal?

Su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

- Si, algunos vampiros pueden cambiar su forma.

- ¿Tú puedes?

- Sí… Algún día te mostraré.

- ¿Yo puedo?

- No. Tú eres mitad vampiro – refuté.

- ¿Cuál es la edad madura de un vampiro? – murmuró.

- Dieciocho – contesté. Aunque los creados a través de la mordida, se quedan estancados a la edad en que el veneno se apodera por completo de su sistema.

Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en toda mi existencia.

- ¿Tienes dieciocho?

- Físicamente sí.

- ¿Tendré que irme de aquí verdad? – era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

- Obvio. No perteneces aquí. Tienes que luchar con nosotros.

Suspiró.

- ¿Y mi padre? – había tristeza en su voz. Quise abrazarlo pero me contuve.

- Borraremos su memoria, él estará bien. Lo proteges alejándote. La Órden de Sangre podría usarlo como chantaje para llegar a ti.

- Entiendo… ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

- Sólo un par de meses…

Lo asumía todo con demasiada facilidad, pero a mí no me engañaba. La idea lo destrozaba por dentro, me sentí culpable.

- Todo estará bien – dije con seguridad.

Necesitaba abrazarlo para hacerlo sentir seguro, pero no podía. Solo extendí mi mano, esperando que la tomara. Quise escuchar sus pensamientos pero me contuve. Eso solo lo haría más difícil.

Enseguida sentí un calor abrazador recorriendo mi palma, subiendo hasta mis mejillas. Sonreí.

- ¿Qué piensas? – quiso saber.

- Aquí es muy pacifico, en eso pienso – mentí.

Sabía que no me creía, pero no insistió.

- Bien, basta de preguntas. Quiero que cierres los ojos, te recuestes sobre la hierba y te relajes.

Me obedeció.

- ¿Y ahora?

Lo rodeé, no podía escucharme, pero no le diría nada más. Tenía que poner atención, y sentir el peligro…

Pensé que abriría los ojos, pero no lo hizo.

Tenía que verlo como mi presa, pero me era muy complicado mirarlo de esa manera.

Doblé mis rodillas un poco… Esperé a que se levantara y me atacara pero no sucedió, entonces salté hacia él.

- ¿Qué ha… ces? – balbuceaba, entre gritos.

- ¡Defiéndete! – rugí.

Su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil debajo del mío. No iba a defenderse. Mordí su hombro con rapidez. Aulló de dolor por algunos segundos, y después salto hacía mí, intentando sujetarme. Chocamos con varios árboles mientras forcejeábamos; él solo intentaba zafarse de mi agarre.

En ningún momento me hizo daño.

Lo tomaba de los brazos con fuerza, lo azotaba fuertemente sobre la tierra, pero nunca se defendía. Preferí detenerme.

- No puedo enseñarte si no haces lo que te digo.

- ¡No te lastimaré! – gritó, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Me enfureció su forma de actuar. Ni siquiera podía levantarse. Era muy endeble.

Lo ataqué de nuevo.

Esta vez chocamos contra una roca, Edward gritaba desesperadamente que lo soltara, pero no lo hice. Lo mordí en la muñeca con fuerza, el dolor volvió a presentarse en su rostro. Mi veneno no le haría ningún tipo de daño; pero mientras se esparcía y desaparecía por su organismo, debía sentir que algo dentro de él ardía en llamas.

- Bliss basta, por favor – me rogó.

Sentí asco de su debilidad, no podía continuar así, tenía que defenderse. Lo golpeé con fuerza en el estómago provocando que cayera sobre algunas flores color lila, tosió varias veces… Incluso podía escuchar su llanto. Me avergonzaba verlo de esa manera.

- ¡Levántate! – le ordené.

- Es suficiente Bliss – murmuró entre un gemido. Estaba hecho polvo. Pero sanaría pronto.

Me arrodille ante él, y lo golpeé duramente en el rostro. Cuando me miró… sangre escurría por su nariz.

- ¡Quiero ir a casa! – pidió.

- No, hasta que te defiendas – rugí, azotándole de nuevo contra el pasto.

Permaneció tirado, inmóvil varios minutos. Yo solo lo miraba.

Tomé aire varias veces, tratando de controlar mi ira. Cuando ésta desapareció, me aproximé hacia él. Lo vi estremecerse en espera de un golpe más, entonces acaricie sus cabellos.

Lo recosté de espaldas; hizo un gesto de dolor mientras lo movía. Lo había lastimado mucho.

Deslicé mis dedos por su frente con suavidad, tenía varias heridas: en el rostro, las muñecas… Su ropa estaba rasgada…

Me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Bueno, quizá no del todo…

Humedecí mis labios, y bese cada herida que había causado, poco a poco se cerraban. Edward estaba impávido.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó con voz temblorosa. Me siento mejor.

- Te curo – dije, mientras besaba la muñeca dónde lo había mordido, pasé mi lengua suave y discretamente sobre ella. Los orificios de mi mordida fueron desapareciendo…

- ¿Cómo?

- Con mi saliva – respondí.

- ¿Yo puedo hacerlo?

- No… Al menos no ahora. Me costó varios años poder hacerlo.

- Gracias – sonrió.

Devolví la sonrisa, y sin pensarlo lo besé suavemente en los labios. Rodeó mi cintura, entonces me aleje…

Aún tenía el sabor a menta en mi boca, era una definición exacta de su aroma.

La pieza que siempre había buscado ahora formaba parte de mí. Mi existencia ya estaba completa, la sensación de vacío y monotonía se había esfumado. Carlisle tenía razón, él era mi destino…

- No hagas eso – murmuró.

- Lo lamento, fue un impulso – me disculpé.

No me refiero al… beso. Sino a lo que hiciste después. Siempre te vas.

- Eh sigo aquí Edward.

- Si claro, a dos metros de distancia – dijo molestó.

Me acerqué dando paso por paso con cuidado, como si en algún momento la tierra pudiera abrirse y tragarme.

Cuando estuve frente a él, algo en mí cambio, escuchaba un siseó proveniente de mi pecho, pero no le tome atención. Sus ojos me miraban con curiosidad., desvié la mirada; no por intimidación o miedo, sino porque no me permitía pensar con coherencia.

El anochecer había caído sobre el bosque, quizá eran más de las ocho…

Su mano acarició la mía, fue subiendo por mi brazo, hasta mis hombros, pasando por mi cuello, hasta detenerse en mi nuca. Después su brazo izquierdo se posó en mi cintura. Tiró de mí hacia él con más fuerza de la necesaria, provocando que mi cuerpo chocara contra el suyo.

Sonreí: por primera vez me estaba entregando a algo más profundo que la pasión y el deseo.

Su boca rozó mi mejilla derecha, hasta llegar a mis labios. Fue como si un pañuelo de seda tocara mi boca. Los movimientos eran muy suaves y lentos. Su lengua se introducía paulatinamente dentro de mí, dejando una delicada frescura a su paso, la mía recorría el contorno de su labio superior con fervor, como si de ello dependiese la existencia misma…

Se apartó cuidadosamente solo algunos centímetros.

Tomó mi palma con suavidad elevándola hasta nuestros rostros. La miró con detenimiento, y finalmente descansó sus labios en ella, hasta llegar a la muñeca, dónde noto mi fluido sanguíneo.

- ¿Qué es éste camino lleno de pequeños brillos color plata? A lo lejos... No se pueden distinguir, solo si prestas la atención suficiente. – quiso saber, divertido, mientras recorría con su dedo índice mi piel.

- Son… mis venas – susurré.

- ¿Tu sangre no es cómo la mía? – preguntó, mientras una de sus cejas se levantaba.

- No… Es plata.

Sonrío, sin agregar nada más.

Miramos hacia el cielo… Ambos pensando en la hora…

Teníamos que irnos.


	6. Fluidez

Fluidez.

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana. Me encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol que había echado sus raíces cerca de la preparatoria.

Recordaba el beso de la noche anterior, aún podía sentir las manos de Edward estrujándome contra su cuerpo…

Era viernes, tendría todo el fin de semana para endurecer su carácter. No me gustaba su fragilidad humana.

Pensé en su voz, en sus caricias, en su rostro, en su cabello, en su aroma…

El tiempo transcurrió tan rápido, que pareció tan solo un pestañeo.

La tarde se tornaba nublada, vi a Edward dirigirse a su motocicleta, pero estaba acompañado; era la misma chica del día anterior.

_Ve a casa ahora._

Mi voz lo desconcertó, tanto que comenzó a buscarme a su alrededor. La humana se preguntaba que le ocurría. Y por supuesto que a él no le pasaba nada, pero a ella podría pasarle si no se mantenía lo suficientemente alejada.

Transcurrieron algunos segundos, y se despidieron. La insignificante chica no sabía ni en lo que se estaba metiendo. Con alguien como yo no se jugaba, nadie podía meterse con lo que era mío. Nadie.

Cuando quise verlo ya no estaba, se había ido. Entonces también me fui.

Esta vez me percaté de cada detalle de la habitación en la que estaba. Algunas fotografías, muchas películas en un mueble de madera, un televisor, una videocasetera, y un pequeño radio… cosas que no había notado, y que sin embargo habían permanecido ahí durante mi estancia. De repente me sentí cómoda.

Me senté en la orilla derecha de la cama, dando la espalda hacia la puerta…. No tardaba en llegar.

Escuche a la Harley girar en la esquina, y sonreí.

Tomé aire.

No lo necesitaba, pero me provocaba alivio, estaba… ¿nerviosa?

Miré el muro por varios minutos sólo por hacer algo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente. Me puse de pie, sin mirarlo.

- ¿Iremos… al bosque… hoy? – preguntó.

Su voz sonaba temblorosa, el recuerdo de la tarde anterior aun lo hacía estremecer.

- No. Pero mañana estaremos ahí desde temprano – repliqué.

Suspiró. No le agradaba la idea.

- Bien, deberías alimentarte. No te he visto hacerlo en días.

- Comí en la escuela…

- Lo sé. Pero deberías comer más seguido.

- Nunca he sido muy afecto a la comida – repuso.

- Quizá…

- No beberé sangre – dijo con voz ronca.

- Veremos – sonreí.

- Bliss… ¿Por qué no me miras?

Me giré para encararlo… Se hallaba varios pasos lejos de mí.

- Eres tan bonita…

Su comentario me desagrado un poco. No estaba acostumbrada a los halagos de ése tipo. No estaba segura si me gustaban. Prefería un… eres irresistible.

- Lo que paso ayer… ¿Qué significa? – preguntó, mirándome a los ojos.

Necesitaba que me besara, mi cuerpo lo pedía.

- ¿Tiene que significar algo? – pregunté, mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

- Eh… Quiero saber.

- Tú eres Edward y yo Bliss, eso significa – susurré.

- No entiendo Bliss…

Me acerqué a él a paso lento hasta tenerlo frente a mí. Era más alto que yo, no lo había notado antes. Mi estatura no era baja; el debía medir más del metro ochenta.

- ¿Quieres saber si somos novios, o algo por el estilo?

- Si…

- No lo somos – espeté.

Lo agarré de la sudadera color verde militar con ambas manos y lo atraje hacia mí. No escuchaba sus pensamientos y no lo haría más, no hacía falta. Él era transparente para mí… Lo besé con fiereza, mordiendo con delicadeza sus labios, pues podía hacerlo sangrar si empleaba demasiada fuerza…

- ¿Por qué me besas si no somos nada? – preguntó, mientras regulaba su respiración.

- Los vampiros no tenemos ése tipo de relaciones Edward, solo puedo asegurarte que te amo…

Las palabras flotaron en la habitación dentro de un profundo silencio. Nuestros cuerpos permanecían inmóviles, aunque nuestras miradas se encontraban sumidas en el alma misma.

- Te amo Bliss, pero quiero algo real, ya sabes; salir juntos al cine, al parque, cosas como ésas…

- No podemos. Nadie debe enterarse de esto – susurré.

- ¿Por…qué? – dijo, abatido.

- La Orden de Sangre nos encontraría rápidamente, y querrán separarnos – le expliqué. Aunque eso no era todo.

- Comprendo – dijo, desviando la mirada. Pero necesito que tú me digas que somos algo, lo necesito Bliss. Dímelo – suplicó.

Otra vez su debilidad. Odiaba su lado humano.

- Si eso te hace feliz… Somos novios – dije.

Suspiró aliviado.

- ¿Y qué haremos hoy? – preguntó intrigado.

- Dime tú…

- Bueno… ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta? – preguntó con más emoción de la necesaria. Tenía un aspecto aniñado. Pero claro, lo era…

- El rock, creo así le llaman.

- Cuéntame, dime el nombre de algunas bandas…

- Eh… Eartshort, Deftones, Evanescence, Marilyn Manson, My Chemical Romance…

Se quedó prácticamente embobado.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté, confundida.

- Si, si, es que son muy buenas bandas, aunque la última no la conozco. Podrías mostrarme si quieres.

- Está bien…

Pensé en el ipod que se encontraba en mi habitación. Lo había dejado debajo de alguna almohada; en un par de segundos apareció en mis manos.

- ¿Co… co…

Estaba boquiabierto.

- Te enseñaré después – le prometí.

- Ehh…

- Bueno, te pondré mi tema preferido, es del primer disco, se llama Demolition Lovers.

Pase mi dedo por la pantalla táctil en busca de la canción, en cuestión de segundos la encontré.

La melodía era sumamente hermosa. Ni siquiera podía describirla, Gerard Way sabía transmitir a la perfección sus sentimientos. La tristeza, el dolor, la soledad, la muerte…

- ¡Es excelente!

- Lo sé.

Escuchamos y escuchamos por horas, hasta que su padre llego a casa.

Una plática padre-hijo se avecinaba. La había visto miles de veces en las películas… siempre decían lo mismo. '¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Me preocupas, sabes que puedes confiar en mí!'

Lo clásico…

- Tú papá quiere hablar contigo – le avisé. Es mejor que bajes…

Lo escuché descender por las escaleras: su mano se deslizaba por el barandal quedamente…

Me senté en la silla de madera de siempre, crucé las piernas, y me dispuse a escuchar.

- Edward, ¿Qué pasa contigo?, últimamente estas muy distraído, y casi no te veo. Te encierras en tu habitación…

- Papá estoy bien, la escuela me tiene presionado.

- Puedes tenerme confianza hijo, ¿hay alguna chica?

Silencio…

- Eh yo no…

- ¡Es eso! ¿Verdad? – lo interrumpió su padre.

- Puede ser, se llama Bliss.

¿Pero qué? Le había dicho que nadie debería saberlo, y lo primero que hacía era contárselo a su padre. ¡No entendía el peligro de eso!

- ¿Bliss? ¡Qué nombre tan extraño! ¿Es de la preparatoria?

- No. Una compañera me la presentó.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Dónde vive?

- Tiene dieciocho, vive aquí en Derby…

- Es mayor – dijo su padre, como si fuera tan malo. La verdad, ni se imaginaba que tan mayor.

- No tanto, hace algunos días los cumplió.

Sus mentiras sonaban muy falsas para mí. Pero su padre lo creía todo con facilidad.

- Invítala a cenar la semana que viene.

- No sé…

- Edward, te digo que la invites. Tengo que conocer con quién andas – dijo su padre con tono autoritario.

- Está bien – se rindió.

- Bueno, es tarde, ve a descansar. Buenas noches hijo.

- Umm buenas noches…

Pasaron algunos minutos, Edward no quería entrar a la habitación. Sabía que estaba furiosa.

_Es mejor que entres ahora._

Le ordené dentro de su mente.

Enseguida lo hizo, tenía muy poco carácter.

- Lo lamento Bliss, no sabía que decir – se disculpó.

- ¡No me presentaré ante tu padre! – refuté.

- No tienes que hacerlo –dijo, tratando de ocultar la decepción.

- Todo podría haber sido más sencillo si no le hubieras dicho mi nombre… Lo haré.

Me miró con agradecimiento, y algo más. Pero no pude descifrarlo.

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó, conmocionado.

- Viernes – respondí con dureza.

- No tienes que hacerlo, yo enti…

- Dije que lo haré – lo interrumpí.

Sonrío.

- Y… ¿te presentaré como mi novia?

Se me revolvió el estómago. Carlisle no estaría nada contento con la noticia.

- ¡Como quieras! – dije, con frustración.

- Te a…

- Lo sé. Yo también. Bueno deberías dormir. Tengo que hablar con Carlisle – le informé.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? – dijo tomando mi mano.

- Por ahora no. Regresaré al amanecer…

Me encontraba en el amplio pasillo de la Cámara… El lugar se hallaba en oscuridad total como era costumbre. Una ventana circular se encontraba a mi derecha, mire a través de ella; a pesar de que sabía que no podría ver absolutamente nada, más que negrura.

- Bliss, no esperaba verte aquí. ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó. Aunque no hacía falta, podía leer mi mente…

- No me hagas decirlo, sabes muy bien porque vine – contesté tajante.

- Muy bien. Sabes que haces mal, que nos pones en peligro a todos. Pero sin embargo confió en ti. La Órden de la Sangre ni siquiera sospecha de nuestra existencia; se dedica a aniquilar vampiros impuros, que se transformaron a través de la mordida. Por ahora no corres peligro, pero aun así no permitas que se salga de control, si vas a presentarte ante el padre de Edward como su novia, procura que solo él lo sepa, y nadie más. Puede que nos sea de utilidad, así calmaremos las dudas de Charlie. Obviamente no intuye la verdad, pero no nos conviene que vigile al muchacho.

Asentí.

- Y cambiando de tema… El entrenamiento. Tienes que lograr que él ponga de su parte, es mejor que tú le hagas daño a que otros lo hagan, piensa en eso Bliss. El amor no tiene piedad jamás.

- Gracias Carlisle. Siempre dices las palabras adecuadas. Tengo que irme.

En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa; la devolví y me marché…

La habitación se encontraba iluminada, eran las seis y media de la mañana, y el televisor se encontraba encendido.

Me acomodé en el rincón de siempre… Abracé mis piernas pegándolas a mi pecho, recargando mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas. Pensaba en cómo me comportaría la noche del viernes, no tenía experiencia con los padres. Tenía una idea de lo que él esperaba, pero nada de eso se acercaba a mi personalidad.

- Bliss, quise esperarte, pero me quede dormido, ven aquí – susurró, adormilado.

No me moví.

- ¡No seas necia, ven! – pidió de nuevo.

Me levanté rápidamente, logrando como resultado que algunos de mis cabellos cubrieran mi rostro. Caminé hacia la cama, y me senté sobre ella.

- Acuéstate Bliss – dijo, mientras se recorría a la esquina contraria para hacerme un espacio.

Le hice caso, no sabía lo que sucedería. Tenía la necesidad de sentirlo por completo, pero tal vez no era el momento adecuado.

Me recosté haciéndome ovillo lo más alejada de él posible.

- Umm no te haré nada…

- Lo sé.

- Entonces relájate – murmuró.

Estire un poco las piernas, haciendo lo que me pedía, pero aún me encontraba apartada hasta donde la cama me lo permitía.

- ¿Te molesta si…

Espere a que dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso paso su brazo por mi cintura, pegándose a mi espalda. Me sentí muy extraña. No había hecho esto nunca. No sabía si estaba bien.

Estuvimos una o dos horas en esa posición. Permanecí inmóvil todo el tiempo, completamente tensa. La que estaba ahí no era yo… Yo no actuaba de esa manera.

- Edward deberías bajar a desayunar…

- En un momento, me gusta estar así contigo – dijo, mientras se aferraba más a mí.

- Solo unos minutos más – cedí.

Esto no era yo, no sabía en lo que me estaba convirtiendo, pero no me gustaba para nada.

Estaba siendo lo que él quería que yo fuera, solo para no… ¿herirlo?

Ése era el típico comportamiento de las humanas. Siempre se doblegaban ante su pareja, según ellas; por amor, y durante toda mi existencia, jamás me había tragado esas palabras. Lo veía como una excusa para estar sometidas en el abismo de la debilidad y el miedo.

Me deshice de su abrazó y me puse de pie.

- Desayuna, toma un baño y arréglate. Nos vamos en una hora – le ordené.

No dijo nada, se limitó a luchar con las cobijas para poder bajar de la cama, y a salir de la habitación azotando violentamente la puerta.

Desayuno cereal, cruzó una que otra palabra con su padre, y se metió a la regadera directamente. Estaba furioso. No quería verme en este momento.

Ya llevaba cuarenta y cuatro minutos en la regadera, el agua debería estar helada. En algún momento tendría que salir de ahí, y venir. No me importo esperar.

- ¿Vas a mirarme mientras me visto? – preguntó distraído, no le importaba en lo absoluto que lo viera.

- No.

Dije, mientras le daba la espalda. Pasaron algunos minutos, muy pocos debo decir…

- Ya podemos irnos – me informó.

- Bien.

Se había enfundado una camiseta negra y unos jeans azules un poco desgastados. Si no estuviera tan molesto, lo habría besado, pero me contuve.

- Sabes a donde vamos, te veo allá…

Cuando estuve en el bosque, me dispuse a buscar un lugar limpio de rocas y árboles…

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó, a mis espaldas.

Caminé varios metros más y entonces vi catorce pinos formando un círculo; en medio se encontraba una superficie plana adornada con pequeñas margaritas. Era el lugar perfecto.

- ¡Ven aquí! – lo llamé.

Sus pasos se fueron acercando a mí con obvia lentitud. Tenía miedo de lo que sucedería.

Miedo, miedo, miedo, siempre tenía miedo…

- ¿Qué me harás? – preguntó con pesadumbre.

Esperé a que se acercara un poco más para mirarlo; estaba contrariado, quería marcharse.

- Ni lo pienses. Te arrastraría hasta aquí – le dije, viendo su estúpido plan en su mente – No hagas que tenga que vigilar tus pensamientos. Compórtate.

- Está bien, está bien – se quejaba.

- Hoy no te curaré. Así que protégete, o estaré muy atenta a las explicaciones que le darás a tu padre cuando vea el estado en el que quedarás – dije, casi en tono de burla.

Apretó los labios, y no agrego nada más.

- Flexiona las rodillas, así podrás evadir el ataque.

Lo hizo a regañadientes, no estaba poniendo de su parte. Hasta se veía ridículo.

Nos encontrábamos a casi tres metros de distancia, corría en su dirección, se aparto rápidamente, acercándose a los pinos que rodeaban el lugar, entonces lo empujé hacia el centro, provocando que cayera sobre el pasto, algunas flores se desenterraron debido al impacto. Se incorporó de inmediato, retomando la postura que minutos atrás le había dicho. Ésta vez fue él, el que vino hacia mí dirección. Ni siquiera logro acercarse lo suficiente; en pocos segundos, ya me hallaba del otro lado del campo.

Sonreí, invitándolo a que me atacara de nuevo… Pude ver la frustración en su mirada.

Corrió más rápido que la vez anterior, me rodeo fuertemente con los brazos, pero no demasiado… Me deshice de su agarre muy fácilmente, empujándolo de nuevo contra el suelo. Tardo un par de minutos en levantarse, tosía constantemente: eso le había dolido.

- Espera, creo que me rompí algo – dijo, con dramatismo. Agarrándose las costillas, mientras hacia un gesto de dolor.

Cerré mi mano en forma de puño, y lo golpee en donde situaba ambas manos.

- No te rompiste nada – reí.

No estaba empleando toda mi fuerza. Esto solo era un entrenamiento.

Se encontraba arrodillado frente a mí, agachando la cabeza, gimiendo de dolor en silencio. Era humillante.

En algún momento comencé a aburrirme, así que lo empuje con mi pierna para que se recostara sobre el herbaje.

- ¡Basta! ¡Levántate! – le grité.

- No puedo Bliss, no soy como tú. Yo si puedo sentir…

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza. Tal vez me hubieran provocado dolor si fuera humana, pero no lo era. Así que no me preocupó.

Me acerque a él, y lo puse de pie. Pasó su brazo por mi cintura, y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Su comportamiento me causó aversión, una vez más me mostraba su debilidad, ¿qué no le quedaba claro lo que yo quería?, ¿qué no le quedaba claro que necesitaba que pusiera de su parte?, ¿qué no le quedaba claro que podría morir si no se esforzaba?

- Bliss, nunca funcionara. No puedo hacerte daño, no a ti.

La frase entró en mis oídos con demasiada lentitud, tanta, que pude analizarla inmediatamente. Lo que él no quería era dañarme. Pero… ¿Cómo podía pensar que me lastimaría?

- Si te enseñara alguien más…

- Si digo que sí, ¿te irás?

- No podría estar alejada de ti aunque así lo quisiera, y no me refiero a la dependencia. No dependo de ti en ningún sentido. Pero deseo que permanezcas a mi lado en un tiempo infinito. Así lo decidí y así será siempre – sentencié.

- No te preocupes Bliss, tampoco dependo de ti. Eso solo acabaría con nosotros. Yo solo quiero que estés a mi lado, y que siempre me hables con la verdad, como lo haces ahora.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír, estaba comprendiendo la definición de amor.

- Bueno, volveremos mañana.

- No, espera – murmuró.

Su respiración era acelerada, se encontraba exhausto y adolorido.

- Oh, está bien. Nos quedaremos un rato más.

Gracias.

Permanecimos recostados durante un rato largo. Él se encontraba a mi lado, pero no lo suficiente como para siquiera rozar mi brazo. No hacía falta el tacto para disfrutar de su cercanía.


	7. Instintos

Instintos.

Era el mismo pastizal de siempre, solo que esta vez, Alec nos acompañaba.

- Hola, soy Alec. Te ayudaré a que no te maten.

Ése había sido el cordial saludo de mi fiel acompañante al momento de presentarlo ante Edward.

Alec había aceptado demasiado bien las cosas; a pesar de saber que Edward era Dhampir. Aunque no me extrañaba, a veces tenía la sensación de que haría cualquier cosa que yo le pidiera, su lealtad era total…

- Los dejaré solos. ¡Regresaré por ti más tarde! – dije; dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba mi corazón, éste me respondió con una sonrisa. Las comisuras de mis labios se estiraron un poco por voluntad propia, entonces desaparecí de ahí.

Trasladarme de esta forma comenzaba a fastidiarme. Era demasiado sencillo, pero no era muy aficionada a las carreras, así que solo me quedaba esto…

Observé mi habitación un par de minutos. Todo se encontraba en un perfecto orden, mi orden. Me alegré de tener un lugar en el mundo solo para mí, donde nadie podría entrar.

Me recosté sobre la suavidad de las sábanas, mi aroma estaba plasmado en ellas. Era una sensación inexplicable. Simplemente me sentía en casa.

Pasé varias horas en la misma posición. Inhale y exhale con demasiada frecuencia; necesitaba relajarme. Mi estancia con Edward me tenía estresada. Había muchas cosas que no podía hacer y muchas otras más que no podía decir, comenzaba a pensar que estar a su lado era fingir.

Pensé en lo fácil que hubiera sido enamorarme de Alec si fuera posible; él era igual a mí en todo el sentido amplio de la palabra, pero lamentablemente las cosas no podían haber sucedido de esa forma, así que me resigne a no pensar más en el asunto, pues no tenía ningún sentido.

Miré el reloj a regañadientes, era hora de marcharme.

Lo lamente profundamente.

Comenzaba a sentirme humana, con todos esos sentimientos…

Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando con éso deshacerme de aquellas ideas, pero no funcionó. Visualicé el bosque que me era tan familiar, y en un par de segundos me hallaba en el.

_¿Podemos hablar?_

Quiso saber Alec. Había notado mi presencia rápidamente, sin siquiera mirarme. Estar con él, sin duda era más sencillo que…

- ¡Bliss! – gritó Edward, mientras corría estrepitosamente hacia mí. Su rostro se encontraba lleno de tierra, al igual que su ropa; y algunas gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente… Sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza; al igual que un niño pequeño abraza a su madre después de un agitado día de clases.

- Umm… ¿puedes ir a casa, o tengo que llevarte? – susurré en su oído.

- ¿No vendrás?

Algunas arrugas se marcaron en su frente…

- Estaré ahí más tarde – le aseguré, mientras pasaba mis dedos por sus cabellos. Algunos trozos de pasto cayeron por su rostro. Sonreí.

- ¿Solo tengo que pensar en casa verdad?

En tu habitación. Tu padre llegó hace un par de horas, no estaría bien que te viera aparecer en la sala – dije, irónicamente.

- Cierto. Gracias Alec – dijo, girándose hacia la dirección de éste.

- Te veo mañana – le contestó él vampiro con voz seca.

Observé como Edward intentaba concentrarse. Le tomó algunos segundos, pero después lo logró.

Ya se hallaba en casa…

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó Alec.

Su rostro era sumamente perfecto. Sus ojos color miel me miraban expectantes, tan profundamente… como solo un vampiro podía hacerlo. Podía ver más allá de lo que Edward podría ver algún día, pues él si era mi igual.

- Nada, ¿de qué quieres hablar? – dije, desviando la mirada.

- Me ocultas algo. No me dejas escuchar tus pensamientos. ¿Desde cuándo te importa que sepa lo que piensas? – preguntó en tono burlón.

- ¡Quieres dejarte de rodeos e ir al punto, tengo algo de prisa! – me quejé.

- ¡Como quieras! – sonrío.

Sabía lo que quería…

Sus manos sujetaron mi cabeza con violencia, y besó bruscamente mis labios. Su cuerpo temblaba ante el contacto, al igual que el mío.

Sus caricias se volvían cada vez más cálidas, sus besos eran cada vez más urgentes, sus manos me envolvían… Y en tan solo un segundo, mi ropa se encontraba hecha trizas…

Ardor, ardor, ardor… Su piel estaba en llamas… Me hacía estremecer, gemir. Todo era muy intenso. Me removía debajo de él en busca de más y más placer, él entendía lo que deseaba y me lo daba; más para satisfacerse así mismo que a mí, pero no interesaba, la sensación era tan abrumadora que me consumía.

Su aliento gélido se introducía en mi boca, provocándome cosquilleo, su lengua jugueteaba con la mía; enredándose salvajemente en busca de apaciguar las ansias que nuestro instinto reclamaba…

Entonces, después de la última invasión… Nos perdimos.

- Me voy.

Me puse de pie, y recordé que me encontraba completamente desnuda.

Por unos segundos, me sentí apenada… Tan apenada que tuve el impulso de salir corriendo de ahí.

- Adiós – fue lo último que le escuché decir.

Regresé a mi habitación para enfundarme algo de ropa, elegí cualquier cosa del armario. Ya era demasiado tarde. Edward me esperaba, y los nervios estaban aplastándome.

Darle a mi cuerpo lo que pedía, no estaba mal, o al menos nunca me había parecido incorrecto, pero ahora… Me sentía sucia, humillada y avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Fueron sus primeras palabras al verme.

- Hace mucho que no nos veíamos – murmuré. Se puede decir que somos buenos amigos.

Apreté los labios al pronunciar la última palabra.

- ¡Te cambiaste! – dijo, mientras señalaba mi atuendo.

- Si – me limité a decir.

- Bueno, quisiera que mañana te quedaras a mi entrenamiento…

- Ah, está bien – acepté.

- Te noto distinta, ¿pasa algo?

- No, deberías dormir – le indiqué.

Edward manoteó al aire, negándose.

- Oye Bliss, cuéntame más. ¿Para qué el entrenamiento?

Me acerqué a mi lugar habitual para ponerme cómoda, pero me detuvo, guiándome hasta la cama, junto a él.

- Ya te dije, una guerra se avecina. Nosotros no queremos pelear, pero si ellos nos atacan que remedio nos queda... No querrán escucharnos; siempre han querido nuestro exterminio.

Mi voz sonaba lastimada, como si en algún momento pudiera echarme a llorar.

- ¡Cálmate Bliss! ¡Estas temblando!

Sus manos tomaron las mías con delicadeza, y me alejé de inmediato provocando que cayera al suelo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunté, dando un paso en su dirección. Mi mente estaba destrozada, no podía encontrar las piezas, y temía que si las encontraba… Tal vez… no pudiera ponerlas en el lugar correcto.

- Sí, estoy bien.

Se levantó, y se volvió hacia mí. Levantando ambos brazos, mostrando rendición.

- Tranquila, me acercaré un poco, no quiero que te asustes.

¿Asustarme? ¿Yo? ¿Yo estaba sintiendo miedo?

Levanté la mirada, y contemplé mi rostro en el pequeño espejo cuadricular que se hallaba al fondo de la habitación. Mis ojos brillaban demasiado, parecía como si…

- ¡Yo no lloro! – Musité con pesar.

- ¡Claro que no Bliss! ¿Por qué alguien tan hermosa como tú lloraría?

No lograba entender aquellas palabras… Recordaba a Alec, recordaba lo que había pasado, recordaba su boca sobre la mía, recordaba el sabor de su saliva…

Estaba asqueada.

- Edward – pronuncié su nombre con delicadeza - ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

Mi cuerpo se sacudía violentamente ante esa pregunta, o mejor dicho… Súplica.

- ¡Cualquier cosa Bliss! – Aceptó, como si no creyera que yo estuviera pidiéndole algo de ésa forma…

Con mucho esfuerzo, levanté uno de mis brazos, y lo estiré lo más que podía en su dirección, alargando los dedos de mi mano para que él la tomara. Edward sonrío y de inmediato su calidez tan propia de él, me hizo sentir mejor.

Me costó cinco minutos llegar a la concentración exacta, pero lo había logrado.

Él estaba en mi habitación, a mi lado: sosteniéndome.

- No pienses tanto en el lugar, nadie ha entrado aquí. No quisiera que alguien se enterara de esto, si lo supieran podrían venir… Sabes que… Solo teniendo un pleno conocimiento del lugar podemos invadirlo… Hacerlo nuestro. Por favor, no prestes atención a nada, y si lo haces… Cuida tus pensamientos como si mi vida dependiera de ellos.

Al término de esa frase, caí de rodillas ante él.

- ¡Bliss! – Chilló.

- No llores, dijiste que harías algo por mí. ¡Quítame la ropa!

Edward tardo bastante en entender lo que estaba pidiéndole. Y me sentía tan exhausta para leer su mente, que tan solo dejé que él actuara en el momento en que se sintiera seguro.

Al cabo de un rato, sentí sus dedos temblorosos intentado deshacerse de los botones de mi blusa negra. Su cuidado en no tocarme para no incomodarme me sorprendió. Estaba tendida en el suelo a su disposición, le había dicho que me desnudara, y él lo estaba haciendo… Pero de una forma que yo no… No conocía.

Su extrema fineza al tratarme me hacía sentir satisfecha… Al igual que cuando bebía sangre…

Me reprendí por comparar dos cosas tan diferentes, pero… La similitud era…

Ahora sus manos estaban cerca de mi vientre desnudo, adiviné que estaba por quitar mis jeans. Suspiré e intenté relajarme. Mi corazón palpitaba desbocado, si hubiese sido humana estaba segura de que un infarto me habría arrebatado la vida.

- Bliss yo… No miraré, ¿De acuerdo?

Dijo, apenado.

Abrí los ojos al escuchar su voz, y con timidez sonreí al darme cuenta a lo que se refería.

Estaba comportándome como una pequeña y frágil humana. Pero… Estaba feliz, muy feliz con él a mi lado, a pesar del dolor que sin previo aviso, se había instalado en mi alma.

Edward se puso de rodillas, y me envolvió en un abrazo suave pero firme y protector. Después, como si yo no pesara… Se puso de pie, levantándome al igual que una muñeca de trapo.

Mis brazos se acomodaron alrededor de su cuello, y mi mejilla descansó en su hombro. Dos de sus dedos dibujaron una línea recta desde mi espalda baja hasta el broche de mí sostén, tardó mucho en librarme de él pero cuando al fin lo hizo di dos pasos hacia atrás, tambaleándome un poco.

Cuando busqué su mirada, me di cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados. Entonces me incliné un poco para tomar sus manos. Las coloqué en mi cadera para que sintiera la fina tela de algodón que aún le faltaba retirar. Él tomo aire, y se hinco con lentitud sin apartar sus manos de mi piel, después sus dedos tomaron el encaje superior de la prenda y comenzó a descender sus manos, hasta mis tobillos, despojándose con ésa acción de mi blindaje.

- Edward, abre los ojos por favor, mírame. – Susurré.

Y en ése instante, algo se rompió para cobrar vida.

- Perfecta – Murmuró.


	8. Incandescencia

Incandescencia.

Después de aquél traumático suceso las cosas se habían conducido de un modo pausado y exasperante.

Edward se sonrojaba cada que me miraba, no podía quitarse de la cabeza mi imagen desnuda ante él. Su lado vampiro estaba más presente que nunca, me deseaba, y le costaba demasiado no arrojarme al piso para poseerme.

Me resultaba emocionante saber, que al igual que yo, tenía ése tipo de fantasías.

Aunque por otro lado estaba la contrariedad de tener que acompañarlo a sus entrenamientos con Alec; me estaba despedazando por dentro. Cada día mi mente se deterioraba más y más. No podía seguir así, no había cazado en tres días, mi piel parecía estar perdiendo su color habitual, y mis ojos… Cada vez tomaban un tono rojizo más intenso que me preocupaba.

Sabía lo que éso significaba... Estaba dejando que mis instintos me controlaran.

_Tienes razón. ¡Estas enfermando Bliss! Tienes que cuidarte, puede ser peligroso. Ceder ante ti misma puede destruirte. _

La voz de Carlisle dentro de mi mente, me atrajo.

Sentí nauseas.

- No tengo la fuerza para comunicarme de ésa manera, háblame de forma natural, por favor. – pedí.

- Sé que lo que paso con Alec te tiene así, pero tienes que recuperarte. Te necesito fuerte, todos contamos contigo, no nos puedes fallar. Levántate del suelo, deja de arrastrarte, y ve con Edward. Arréglalo.

Su tono de voz me hacía sentir mucho peor. Jamás me había reprendido de tal forma.

Me puse en pie como pude, y me dirigí a la preparatoria.

Algunas chicas me miraban con desaprobación, les parecía peligrosa. No se equivocaban, pero en estas circunstancias, no podría ni arrancarles la cabeza.

Aunque...

Claro que no tenía permitido hacerlo…

- ¿Bliss?

Una voz extraña, pero sin embargo conocida reclamó mi atención.

- Emmet. – afirmé.

Una sonrisa sincera iluminó su rostro, le alegraba que lo recordara.

- Luces algo…

- Tengo un poco de gripe. – Atajé.

Levanté la mirada en busca de alguna salvación para ésta platica incomoda, y por suerte ahí estaba.

- Bliss, llegaste antes.

Dijo, mientras chocaba los puños con Emmet, de manera amistosa.

- Ella está enferma, deberías llevarla a su casa. – le sugirió su amigo.

- ¿Enferma? – preguntó incrédulo.

No creía que los vampiros pudieran contraer algún tipo de enfermedad.

Emmet puso mala cara.

- Me siento un poco mal. – contesté malhumorada.

Él me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, y al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mío un gemido se escapó de mi boca. Ansiaba ser suya.

- Yo… Espero te recuperes pronto, nos vemos mañana en clases.

Dijo Emmet, refiriéndose primero a mí, y después a Edward. Estaba abochornado, y quería irse.

Mi resfriado parecía más bien urgencia por…

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Quiso saber.

- Me gusta cuando me tocas, nuestra especie, tiene… Somos sensibles al contacto.

Estallo en risas, mientras enredaba sus dedos con los míos.

- ¡Vámonos, Alec me está esperando! – murmuró.

Tiró de mi mano, pero yo no me moví.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Mordí mi labio inferior.

- No vayas hoy, pasa el día conmigo. – susurré, como si estuviera confesando algún deseo oscuro. Lo cual, no era del todo mentira. Aparte me lo debes, por lo de la cena con tu padre.

Contuvo una sonrisa, y aceptó.

Cuando estuvimos en su habitación, me alegre de que Charlie fuera a trabajar horas extras.

- Lo que dijo Emmet… ¿De verdad te encuentras enferma?

Tome aire, y me senté junto a él.

- Algo así, no es sencillo de explicar, ni siquiera yo logro entenderlo bien.

- Intenta.

Me animó.

Miré sus labios y suspiré.

- Pues, verás. Los vampiros tenemos ciertas necesidades al igual que los humanos, pero nosotros, por lo mismo de nuestra condición, pues, todo se presenta de forma mucho más intensa e incontrolable.

Edward me escuchaba con atención, intentando comprender lo que trataba de decirle.

- Ahora, mi cuerpo tiene la necesidad de ti.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Por eso has bloqueado mi mente la mayoría del tiempo, estos días? – preguntó con seriedad.

- Si.

Admití.

¿Eres virgen?

Sus pestañas se juntaron.

- No. Es ley que al cumplir nuestra edad madura, copulemos. Pero, creo que podría ser virgen de mente, si es que éso existe.

- ¿Copular?

Obviamente desaprobaba el término de la palabra.

- Pues sí, es importante hacerlo. Si no, nunca nos convertiríamos en un vampiro adulto.

- ¿Y con quien…

No pudo terminar la pregunta.

- Carlisle.

Edward recordó al vampiro rubio e imponente.

Hizo que nos levantáramos, chasqueó la boca y me sujetó del mentón con fuerza.

- ¿Lo amas?

Intenté negar con la cabeza, pero me fue imposible. Aún me sostenía.

- No. Los sentimientos no nos pertenecen, no los tenemos. No existen en los de mi clase.

- ¿Me amas?

Sus ojos ardían, por primera vez veía el lado inmortal que se hallaba muy en su interior.

- Te amo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es posible?

Tragué saliva. Quería que me besara.

Se me hacía agua la boca.

- Nuestra profecía, lo sabes. Nunca podría amar a nadie más. El don de querer es selectivo, único. Eres parte de mí, sólo tú. Desde que naciste te he amado sin darme cuenta.

Mis palabras hicieron que me soltará. Pero enseguida me asió de las muñecas y me pego a su cuerpo. Enredó su mano izquierda en mi cabello, tirando de él hacia atrás, miraba mi mandíbula… Tenía sed… De mí.

Sus labios se posaron en mi cuello, me estremecí.

El calor de mi cuerpo comenzó a enfriarse; tanto que la sensación era insoportable.

_Te deseo Bliss. _

Pensó.

- ¡Suéltame! – rugí.

Mi voz se escuchó más grave de lo normal. La desesperación por tocarlo me torturaba.

Edward tomo con fineza la parte superior de mi vestido lila y lo desgarró por completo, provocando que quedara en ropa interior. Su mirada viajo desde mis piernas bien torneadas, hasta mis senos grandes y perfectos.

Y en dos movimientos ya me encontraba desnuda.

Su corazón palpitaba frenético, y su erección no tardo en hacerse presente. El deseo crecía, y el calor de la urgencia consumió al frío.

Me empujó a la cama, dónde lo recibí con las piernas abiertas, lista para él. Lo vi deshacerse de su ropa con una rapidez envolvente. Su miembro, preparado y dispuesto, se posó en mi sexo. Y en segundos, la penetración se volvió necesaria, salvaje, urgente...

Sus besos demandaban mi boca. Todo era tan intenso que resultaba asfixiante.

Mis pulmones estaban siendo presos de lo que le llamarían falta de aire, aun cuando yo no lo necesitaba…

Mis cabellos se enredaban debido a las vibraciones de nuestros cuerpos, su sabor: salado, natural, fresco y adictivo quemaba mi lengua. Edward pronunciaba mi nombre con voz ronca, y yo solo rogaba que no se detuviera…

Se apoderaba de mis senos, los acariciaba y apretaba a su gusto.

Llego un momento en el que perdí la cabeza, no pude soportar más, y enterré mis colmillos en su hombro. El veneno tenía que haber sido doloroso, pero no fue así, éste sólo había logrado que su frenesí aumentara...

Y cuando al fin pude saborear su sangre, noté que era distinta; el sabor era potente, vehemente. Me hacía sentir completamente satisfecha. Como si hubiera bebido la sangre en equivalente a cuatro humanos.

Me hacía sentir viva…

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo de una forma dominante y posesiva, al igual que las mías recorrían el suyo.

Segundos antes de la culminación de la entrega, mis uñas se enterraron en su espalda, pero él no lo noto. Estaba concentrado en mí, en nosotros.

Edward me pertenecía, y yo a él. Todo en partes iguales. En unión plena…

Entonces, entre gemidos nos fuimos juntos, para siempre.


	9. Impedimentos

Impedimentos.

La intensidad crecía cada segundo que pasábamos juntos, su rocé era como un veneno para mi cuerpo; un veneno que se expandía, un veneno que fluía y me consumía lentamente. La pasión era incalculable, tanto, que me provocaba angustia.

Alec notaba que había algo distinto en mí, pero no se animaba a preguntar. Mi mente estaba cerrada para él, y para todos. Sólo Edward podía leerme. Yo era un libro, y él tenía pase exclusivo para estudiarme.

Me sentía feliz, si, feliz. Ahora sabía lo que era ser feliz: una sensación extraña y ajena. Uno no nace con ella, ni sabiendo que es; pero cuando llega, simplemente se abre paso entre nuestras entrañas y se queda ahí.

Nosotros somos simples huéspedes de nuestra dicha.

La sangre color plata que corría por mis venas bombeaba con más fuerza en mi pecho; los latidos eran tan potentes, que si mi naturaleza no fuera indestructible estaría echa migajas.

- ¡Bliss! ¿Estás lista?

Me preguntó Edward mientras sus labios se apoderaban de mi boca, solté un gruñido y asentí. Su lado vampiro me volvía loca; la forma en que me tocaba me hacía sentir que le había encontrado sentido a la eternidad.

Él giró la manija de un solo movimiento.

- ¡Hijo, tranquilo, no queremos quedarnos sin puerta!

Intentó bromear Charlie, pero el nerviosismo era muy obvio en su voz. Los labios le temblaban al hablar.

- Buenas noches.

Saludé con cordialidad.

- Mucho gusto, soy Charlie, el padre de Edward.

Eso era más que evidente, me sentí malhumorada, pero me controlé.

- Soy Bliss Snow, la novia de Edward.

Mi voz sonó un tanto amenazante.

- Bueno, pasemos a la sala – dijo, para aligerar las cosas.

Estaba asustado, lo había escuchado tragar saliva después de mi comentario.

Edward caminaba a mi lado, aguantándose la risa. La mente de su padre parecía haber sufrido un colapso. Pero la aparté de mí, para evitar distracciones y posibles errores.

- Edward me ha dicho que eres mayor.

Atajó.

- Lo soy. Usted también lo es.

Sonreí.

- Deberíamos comenzar a cenar, tengo mucha hambre.

Comentó Edward, pero esta vez con inquietud.

- ¡Claro¡ - Aceptó su padre, poniéndose de pie, señalándome hacia el comedor. ¿Tienes hambre?

- No se imagina cuanta…

Deslicé mi lengua discretamente por mi labio superior, y fijé mi mirada en el medio vampiro, sus manos temblaban, sabía que quería tocarme, que quería deshacerse de mi falda, y de mi blusa…

- Siéntense, traeré todo.

Anunció Charlie.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no me escuchas?

Quiso saber.

- Ah, es que cerré la puerta a sus pensamientos, incluidos los tuyos. Debo parecer humana, recuérdalo.

Murmuré.

- Pues no lo pareces.

Sonrío.

- Claro que sí.

Contesté, mientras deslizaba mi dedo indicé por mi escote.

- Espero lo disfrutes Bliss, ¿te gustan las verduras verdad? ¡En esta casa no comemos carne!

Suspiré aliviada por aquella noticia que ya conocía.

- No se preocupe, tampoco como carne.

- ¿Por qué?

Preguntó.

Edward me ofreció el tazón de pasta.

- Pienso que los animales son puros, si alguien como yo los tocará, me condenaría más de lo que ya estoy.

Susurré, revelando más de lo que parecía; entretanto me dispuse a tomar el tenedor de cuatro dientes y comencé a comer.

No tenía sabor alguno, pero lo ignoré.

- ¿Te gusto?

Me apresuré a beber un poco de agua. Sentí nauseas, nunca había probado la comida humana, supongo que no era mala, pero para mí era como masticar un montón de clavos.

- Está perfecto – mentí.

Edward devoraba su plato con impaciencia. Yo me reí abiertamente ante tal escena.

- Hijo, que dirá nuestra invitada. ¡Disfruta, no solo engullas!

Me dominé, para no escupir de una risotada las papas bien trituradas que se encontraban en mi boca.

- Estoy en crecimiento papá.

Se excuso.

La cena estuvo bien, algo hostil pero bien. Estaba muy claro que a Charlie le molestaba mi edad, y no tardo en hacérmelo saber.

- Y dime, ¿por qué una chica como tú, tan mayor, anda con un niñato como mi hijo?

Me acomodé en el sillón, y crucé las piernas.

Edward me miró encantado, embobado…

- Los seres humanos se preocupan tanto por la edad que dejan pasar demasiadas oportunidades, su vida es corta, y se ponen más limitaciones de las que tienen. ¿Qué los rige? ¿Una sociedad? ¿Dejarán que otros gobiernen su existencia? En mi caso, me considero diferente, como si…

El medio vampiro tomo aire.

- Como si fuera de otra especie. Para mí el tiempo es importante; tanto como si es largo, como corto. Ambos son bellos, por eso hay que valorarlos y aprovecharlos. Nada como ser dueño de uno mismo, hacer lo que uno quiere, cuando quiere. Tener sus propias reglas, claro, sin dañar a nadie… A nadie inocente.

Charlie me miró con la boca abierta.

- ¿Y qué dicen sus padres de eso?

Pasé mis dedos por mi larga cabellera, y después posé la mano en mi rodilla.

- Piensan igual.

Contesté con descaro.

- ¿No le parece que es una filosofía rebelde?

- ¡En lo absoluto! ¡Así le llaman a lo que no pueden controlar!

Después de ésa platica prácticamente me echo de su casa, diciendo que era una inmoral sinvergüenza.

Edward solo se había limitado a salir detrás de mí, sin decir nada.

Cuando estuvimos en mi habitación, me besó fervientemente. Su aroma me sofocaba.

- ¡Estás loca! – ronroneó, sobre mis labios.

Sonreí, y lo empuje.

- Solo dije la verdad.

Contesté, y me tumbe en la cama.

- Tu padre no dejará que te siga viendo.

- No me importa – refutó.

Le dediqué una mirada pausada, asegurándole con ello que lo sabía.

- Pero, entonces… No podré ir a tu casa y cenar con ambos de vez en cuando, como te imaginabas.

- No importa ya. Pero podemos ir al cine, salir…

- Si, pero no te olvides que el entrenam…

- ¡No me olvido!

Doble mis codos, y me sostuve en ellos.

- Estas cambiado.

- Desde que te hice mía, siento algo dentro de mí. Como si nada pudiera destruirme o hacerme daño. Es difícil de explicar.

Alcé la cabeza para observarlo mejor.

- No tienes que hacerlo, lo entiendo.

- ¿Entonces nos veremos a escondidas?

Rió.

- Ya nos vemos a escondidas.

No pudo más y se abalanzó sobre mí.

* * *

- Carlisle me contó.

Soltó Alec un día.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Sabes de que hablo!

Gritó.

Me puse de pie, y me recargué en el muró de la Cámara Etérea, estaba helado. Me gustaba.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres que te diga?

- ¿Cómo se siente?

Negué con la cabeza sin entender.

- ¿Cómo se siente qué?

_Tener sentimientos._

Su voz interna retumbo en mi cabeza - ¿Por qué lo has dicho de ésa forma? No hay nadie aquí, sabes que están reunidos en el consejo.

- Lo sé, pero es muy difícil deletrear aquello.

- Entiendo, al principio todo fue muy complicado de aceptar.

- Pero lo hiciste.

- Si, más bien las sensaciones me aceptaron a mí.

Resopló.

- Siento un poco de envidia. Esto jamás se había visto. Nuestros padres nunca sintieron amor, ni siquiera por nosotros. Solo nos engendraron para conservar la pureza de sangre y ya. Crecimos con Carlisle y con los demás guardianes. Pasamos las pruebas, fuimos aceptados, existimos siendo lo que nos enseñaron que éramos. Ahora nada tiene sentido.

Se quejó.

- Trata de verlo como una esperanza, quizá no sea la única que pueda llegar a sentir esto.

- Claro que lo eres, es la profecía.

Asentí, apenada.

- Hubiera querido poder amarte.

Confesó para sí mismo.

- Yo también, hubiera sido más sencillo. Si fuera posible, podrías intentar formar un vínculo con Tania, Jane, Zafrina o…

- Es inútil, he copulado con ellas miles de veces, al igual que contigo, pero no siento nada aparte de las ansias de saciar mi apetito sexual.

Apreté los labios, y deslicé mi pulgar por su mejilla derecha, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no vomitar. No éramos compatibles, menos aún en el sexo, nunca más.

Pero sabía que su muerto corazón necesitaba de al menos hipócrita compasión.

- Detente.

Pidió.

Alejé mi mano de inmediato y sonreí.

- Sé que no es grato para ti, ni para mí. Fuera del deseo no había nada entre tú y yo, y ahora… Ya no eres hembra para nadie que no sea él. Vete, que te está esperando.

Ajuste mi chaqueta y salí de ahí.

- ¡Llegaste!

Correspondí su abrazo.

- Hueles…

- Estuve con Alec.

- Si, su aroma se impregnó en ti. No me gusta. Digo, no es desagradable. Pero eres mía.

Respingue.

- Hablamos más que nunca, creo que está cansado de ser un vampiro para la perpetuidad.

- Comprendo.

Dijo, mientras repasaba el diálogo que minutos atrás había sostenido.

- En pocos días será la fiesta.

- ¿De qué hablas?

Me alejé de él y cerré las cortinas, había mucho bullicio en la calle: los niños jugaban a la pelota…

- Iremos con Jess y Emmet. ¿Recuerdas?

- Ahh

Bufé.

- No iremos.

- Iremos.

- No.

- Iremos.

Caminó hasta mí; metió su pulgar en su boca, y después acarició con el, mi labio inferior. Su saliva quemaba…

Me encontraba acorralada entre el muro y él, su cuerpo se encorvaba hacia mí, retador.

El frenesí aumentaba.

Quería besarle, pero me sujetaba con firmeza.

No quería ir, no podía ir. No, no podía.

- Iremos.

Me rendí.

Recorría su espalda con ambas manos, besaba su cuello, aspiraba su aroma…

- Némesis.

Y ahogue en un gemido, mientras nuevamente fortalecíamos la atadura.


	10. Lid

Lid.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en nuestro perfecto espacio. El aire era fresco; nos envolvía… Edward tomaba mi mano derecha con posesión, y no me desagradaba.

Nuestras mentes estaban en completa calma; pero ambos sabíamos, que no sería así por mucho tiempo. Nunca lo es.

Y de todos modos nadie quiere una tranquilidad infinita.

_Bliss te necesito ahora._

La voz de Carlisle retumbo en mi cabeza, y mi compañero se estremeció.

Estar separados, así fuera por un corto período de tiempo, nos martirizaba.

- Vuelve pronto – susurró con voz queda.

Asentí, y me marché.

Y cuando al fin estuve en la Órden, había un comité de bienvenida, pero más que festejar mi llegada, se mostraban muy hostiles.

- Bliss te esperábamos.

Habló Tanya.

Escuchaba los pensamientos de todos, y no era nada bueno.

- Carlisle nos ha explicado todo, pero no podemos aceptarlo hasta hablar con el muchacho – explicó Esme.

- No se olviden de que puedo saber que piensa cada uno de ustedes. ¿Pretenden engañarme? ¿A mí?

Carlisle, quien minutos atrás se encontraba invisible para todos, excepto para mí, se situó a mi lado.

- ¡Carlisle! ¡Por fin nos permites verte!

Murmuró con desdén Jane.

- Se supone que nosotros tenemos conciencia de todo lo que nos rodea. Por ése motivo siempre hemos actuado con sutileza e inteligencia. No entiendo él por qué de su enfado o incomprensión. Bliss únicamente está cumpliendo con su destino, y saben muy bien que no pueden interferir.

- ¿De qué estás hablando mi estimado amigo? ¿Acaso nos has estado ocultando algo?

Preguntó Aro, con interés.

- Nadie ha ocultado nada, todos conocíamos la profecía. Sólo que ustedes ignoraban su verdadero significado, hasta ahora.

Refuté con impaciencia.

La mayoría pensaba que aniquilar a Edward resolvería el problema y no se desataría ninguna guerra, pero estaban muy equivocados.

- Calma Bliss. – me ordenó Carlisle.

Contuve un rugido.

- El chico al que ustedes le tienen tanta desconfianza ha entrenado todo este tiempo para luchar por nuestra causa, está dispuesto a morir por cada uno de ustedes sin ni siquiera conocerlos. Los de su especie no son los únicos que deben aprender algo; es nuestro deber absorber todos los conocimientos que la parte humana de nuestro aliado nos provee.

Carlisle hablaba de tal modo que nadie podía debatirle nada.

Me tendió una de sus manos y yo la tomé con respeto.

- Ella lo ama.

Los reclamos no se hicieron esperar.

Pensaban que los estaba traicionando.

- ¡Nuestra especie no puede amar!

Gruñó Chelsea.

¡Bliss!

Pidió Carlisle.

Camine dos pasos hacia el frente, hasta encontrarme rodeada por todos. Y entonces me quité todo el blindaje; requería de mucha concentración, pues mi entrenamiento era precisamente protegerme de cualquier ataque.

Mi cuerpo dolía; las imágenes pasaban muy rápidamente, las veía rebotar en la cabeza de los vampiros, quienes se hallaban estupefactos.

Los recuerdos de cada momento que había pasado a lado de Edward estaban expuestos; eran tan reales que sentía que grandes llamaradas consumían la materia de todos los muros de la Cámara.

Veía como sus manos tocaban mi piel, escuchaba su voz diciendo que me amaba, todo era vívido, real… Ansiaba tenerlo entre mis brazos, protegerlo de cualquiera y de lo que fuese. Nada importaba ya, solamente el amor mutuo que nos teníamos.

El destino, las reglas… No tenía sentido nada, sólo sabía que él era mío, y que mi trabajo era mantenerlo a salvo.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Lo aceptamos!

Se rindieron todos.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de la facilidad con la que nuestra especie aceptaba la verdad. Había convivido demasiado tiempo con los humanos como para estar absolutamente segura de algo: la verdad para ellos era inadmisible.

Tanya me fulmino con la mirada y desapareció.

- Entonces, debes traerlo. Tiene que ser presentado ante la Órden completa cuanto antes.

Espetó Esme.

- Bliss, ve con él, después hablaremos.

Me ordenó Carlisle.

Hice una reverencia y me fui.

Edward estaba dormido.

Lo miré por unos segundos, y después me senté a su lado con delicadeza.

Sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, y me aterraba.

Había combatido por siglos, y por primera vez tenía miedo.

Era difícil de explicar. Año tras año había servido para demostrarme a mi misma lo fuerte e invencible que era, pero ahora, hasta la brisa más insignificante y fugaz podía cambiar el rumbo de las cosas… de mi mente.

Me lastimaba pensar que existía una gran posibilidad de perderlo. De estar condenada a existir sin él.

Ni él podía bajar al infierno para vivir eternamente conmigo, ni yo podía dejar de ser un demonio para protegerlo en su cielo de cualquier batalla inexistente.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó entre sueños.

- Duerme.

Mi voz casi se quebró al final.

Estaba desesperada; la lucha era incontenible ya. Pronto se desataría la peor de las guerras, y yo estaba aquí: enamorada y desarmada.

Debía dejar atrás mis nuevas sensaciones y volver a lo que siempre había sido.

Tenía que cazar.

* * *

El bar estaba repleto, el aroma era deliciosamente insoportable. Pero hubo un olor… Peculiar.

Era dulce, muy dulce y penetrante. Casi podía sentir el sabor en mi lengua… Estaba sedienta.

Lo seguí hasta donde se encontraba, y fue ahí cuando la vi.

Se movía al ritmo de la música y sonreía.

Había bebido demasiado y un chico la cortejaba; pensaba más tarde aprovecharse de su borrachera… Era una chiquilla inocente, sin malicia, pero aún así, su aroma era jodidamente intoxicante.

Quería acercarme a ella y llevarla a un lugar lejano. Quería romperle el cuello, y beber cada gota de su sangre. Las manos me temblaban, no podía contener el deseo…

_Detente._

Flexioné un poco las rodillas para atacarla, pero algo me intercepto, y de inmediato me hallaba en casa.

Mi boca estaba seca, el dolor era muy intenso. Me hacía estremecer. No podía soportarlo más. La quería a ella, la ansiaba, la necesitaba.

Su aroma, su sabor, su pureza…

- ¡Cálmate Bliss!

Gruñí y mostré mis colmillos.

- ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Nunca lo hemos hecho!

Intentaba zafarme de su agarre, pero no podía, lo que me extraño; pues yo era más fuerte.

- ¿Lo ves? No eres tú misma, tienes que controlarte.

Al comprender sus palabras, al recordar su aroma y las ganas de destrozarla, me dejé caer en sus brazos.

- Tranquila Bliss. Sé que todo esto es muy nuevo, pero nosotros, a diferencia de los humanos, tenemos principios, valores y respeto. Quieren eliminarnos, cuando nosotros no hacemos ningún mal. Somos vampiros, la sangre es nuestra fuente de existencia, pero aún así, no cobramos vidas inocentes. No se nos permite, ni se nos es posible. Sabes que los puros no están condenados como nosotros, hacerles daño sería un sacrilegio, hasta para alguien de nuestro tipo.

Carlisle hablaba, y yo trataba de unir los hilos de sus palabras.

- La conozco. – murmuré.

- Lo sé.

- Antes… no me sucedió. Cuando la vi por primera vez, no sentí esto, tan solo fue… molestia.

Él me alejo de su cuerpo para observarme fijamente.

- No te confundas Bliss, no deseas su sangre. Deseas su vida.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Me tomó de los costados, dio un paso hacía mi y habló quedamente.

- Ella es una chica normal, con una vida normal, una vida humana, una vida como la que él ha tenido. Quisieras poder ofrecerle eso. Pero todo esto nace a partir del amor. Sé dice que un vampiro amará hasta la muerte, lo cual es…

- Impreciso.

- Así es, nosotros no morimos. Pero aún así, el vampiro que pueda amar, amará hasta la muerte.

- Sé que todo eso es importante, aunque por ahora, en éste instante, no puedo comprenderlo.

- Ya será con el tiempo. Así como aprendiste a ser un vampiro, puedes aprender a ser un vampiro sin estar condenada.

- Nacemos y se nos dice lo que somos, pero no siempre tiene que ser así – continuó.

- ¡Pero eso es imposible!

- No, al amar… Ya no puedes ser un ser del infierno.

- Pero mi amor puede hacerle daño, puede ponerlo en peligro. ¡Lo has visto! ¡Cuando parte de la Órden se enteró de la verdad, lo único que querían era matarlo! ¿Acaso eso no me condena?

- No Bliss. No puedes obligar a nadie a amar. Si el llegara a morir, sería su destino. Pero no lo es. No temas por miedos innecesarios. Ya tenemos bastante con los reales.

Enarqué una ceja, y volví con Edward. Ésta vez, un poco más calmada.

- Tardaste – se quejó.

Sonreí.

- Sí, pronto conocerás a mí… familia, podría decirse.

Pegó un salto de la cama, y se colocó a mis espaldas, envolviendo mi cintura entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- La Órden sabe de ti. Pronto lucharemos.

Me mordí la lengua para contener un chillido.

- Estas algo tensa, puedo sentirlo.

- Es solo que…

- También tengo miedo de perderte.

Susurró, adelantándose a mis palabras.

- No es lo mismo. No puedes perderme; la muerte para mí no existe.

Tomó aire.

- En realidad a lo que temo es a que estando en tu ambiente; ya sabes, rodeada de vampiros… Temo que termines cediendo a tus instintos.

- Eso ya lo hice. Te amé, y te amo.

- No me refiero a eso. Me asusta que al estar con ellos, te vuelvas como ellos. ¿Entiendes?

Deshice su agarre, y caminé hacia la ventana.

- Edward, dime… ¿Podrías vaciar un litro de agua al mar, y después sacar ése mismo litro?

Claro que no.

Bufó.

- Bueno, pues lo que me pasó es similar. Cuando te amé todo se combino con lo demás. Y ahora ya no sé qué es lo demás, ni que es todo. Pero sin embargo sé, que sigo siendo yo.

Edward sonrió al comprender lo que había dicho, y sin necesidad de acercase. Lo sentí.

- Es agradable cuando me tocas, pero saber que me tocas sin que lo hagas me hace sentir que siempre lo harás.

- Luces muy mayor ahora.

Negué con la cabeza.

- No, sólo que el habitar el universo tantos años, el haber visto tantas cosas, y el sentir todo en tan poco tiempo… Crea algo inexplicable en la mente de uno.

- Algún día tendrás que contarme de eso.

- ¿Qué tal ahora?

Hizo un puchero.

- Pero tenemos mucho tiempo.

Me crucé de brazos.

- Por eso, tenemos mucho tiempo como para gastarlo en experiencias en las que no estabas.

- Tan inteligente y hermosa.

Murmuró.

- Edward…

Y en cuestión de segundos mis labios se unieron a los suyos. No tenía porque seguirme aferrando a una idea de la que no era dueña.

Ni vampira, ni humana. Tan sólo Bliss.


End file.
